Il s'y est brûlé les ailes
by Aeschylus
Summary: EDIT Despotique et ambitieux, Tom Riddle débuta ses sombres desseins dès son plus jeune âge. Une rencontre n'a pas été mentionnée. Aurait-ce été inutile? Jugez par vous-même. TR/OC
1. Acte 1

**Titre** : Il s'y est brûlé les ailes.  
**Auteur**: Mlle.Sly  
**Pairing** : TR/OC  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, on le sait bien... Sauf Astrea bien sûr.

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai essayé de faire une histoire sur une rencontre possible entre une fille normale et Tom Riddle. J'en avais un peu marre des filles parfaites donc je me lance. J'espère que vous aimerez Astrea. (Un peu anti-héroïne sur les bords avec sa discrétion.) Si vous lisez cette histoire un moment après la fin de la publication, **laissez tout de même des reviews**. Je les lirais toujours avec autant de plaisir.

* * *

**Acte 1.**

**PoV Astrea**

Bonjour.  
Je m'appelle Astrea Xenos. Mon nom veut dire 'étranger' en grec et me correspond parfaitement. En effet je suis transparente. Au sens figuré bien sûr. Précisément, je n'ai jamais attiré l'attention ou l'amitié particulière de quelqu'un. Comment dire… Les gens sont sympathiques avec moi mais ne cherchent pas ma compagnie.

Mon père est grec et ma mère française. J'ai hérité des caractères physiques de ma mère exceptés mes yeux qui sont les mêmes que ceux de mon père. J'ai un corps et un visage acceptable, peut-être que si j'avais été très jolie, j'aurais été remarquée mais je me suis contenté de quelque chose de banal : j'ai un visage ovale orné d'un petit nez fin et droit ainsi que des yeux marron foncé presque noir cachés sous une frange imposante. Je n'aime pas trop parler de mes lèvres car elles sont très fines. Je ne suis ni grande, ni petite, j'ai de jolies épaules ainsi qu'une taille fine et une belle poitrine cependant mes hanches sont assez marquées et mes cuisses un peu trop grosses à mon goût. Mais comme je le dis souvent, on ne peut pas tout avoir et l'ensemble ne rendait pas si mal.

Intellectuellement, je ne me démarque pas non plus : ma moyenne a toujours été relativement bonne. J'ai des points forts et des faibles, comme tout le monde. Je ne suis bonne que dans des matières qui ne nécessites pas de baguette. Il y a une bonne raison à cela : j'ai perdu l'usage de mon œil droit, il y a maintenant sept ans, suite à une maladie qui ne s'est, heureusement, déclarée que sur cet œil là.

Mon globe oculaire gauche a tout de même subit des dégâts mais je porte des lentilles. Une à gauche, pour ma rétine et une à droite, pour rétablir la couleur d'origine de mon iris ; je ne veux pas que des gens viennent me voir pour qu'ils fassent semblant de s'apitoyer donc je reste discrète. Ne voyant que d'un seul oeil, j'ai du mal à évaluer les distances et me cogne beaucoup ou encore tombe mais je m'améliore de jours en jours.

Revenons à ma situation de quasi-fantôme : à force d'être seule, j'ai viré misanthrope. Enfin, presque. Disons que les autres ne m'intéresse pas et vice-versa. Je ne suis pas désagréable avec les gens qui viennent me parler mais j'ai tendance à haïr les populaires ou les gens qui se font remarquer. Je trouve cela totalement stupide et que c'est un moyen de trouver sa valeur auprès des autres. Autrement dit, à l'école, ça pourrait être pire ; c'est vrai, je ne vais pas me plaindre, il y a des gens qui sont martyrisés à longueur de journée alors que moi, on me laisse tranquille. Même si parfois je me demande pourquoi moi, je ne peux pas avoir d'amis ? Oh pas que j'en veuille, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que cela fait… Un petit peu…

Je suis une sang-mêlée. Mon père est sorcier et ma mère moldue alors je suis ouverte aux deux mondes et m'y fait très bien. D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais pas vivre qu'avec un, habituée à vivre en cohabitation avec l'électronique naissant et la magie. J'ai un grand frère, mais lui n'a pas hérité de dons magiques à son grand damne. Je trouve cela un peu injuste de ne pas pouvoir s'initier à la magie comme on le voit dans les livres plutôt que de naître avec ou sans. C'est un peu cruel, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Enfin bref, après m'être présentée brièvement, je vais vous raconter une petite période de ma vie qui débute à ma septième année à Poudlard en 1944. Je suis à Serpentard. Vous êtes étonnés n'est-ce-pas ? Oui, je suppose que oui et je le comprends. Seulement, on va procéder par élimination : Serdaigle, ça n'aurait pas été possible, je n'aime pas travailler. Poufsouffle : loyauté, amitié ? Qu'est ce qu'une fille qui n'a jamais effleurer l'amitié irait faire là-bas ? Je n'ai pas un grand sens de la vie commune malheureusement. Après, Gryffondor, oui, impossible. Courage ? Audace ? Bravoure ? Je suis très peureuse et n'ai aucune audace. J'ai tendance à extrêmement réfléchir avant d'agir ; peut-être un peu trop, ce qui fait que l'occasion passe. Il nous reste Serpentard. Les gens n'y sont pas très amicaux pour ne pas dire vils. Beaucoup de personnes sont seuls, par arrogance ou mépris. Qui plus est, j'ai beaucoup d'ambition, alors c'est idéal mais ne me prenez pas pour une petite arrogante qui méprise les autres maisons, je suis ouverte à tout le monde.

Je vous ai précédemment dit que je n'aimais pas les populaires, autrement dit, en cet année, Tom Riddle accompagné de son ami Abraxas Malfoy ainsi que Marius Potter et ses deux meilleurs potes dont j'ai oublié le nom. Ce sont les deux groupes les plus connus et adulés. Premièrement parce qu'ils se détestent, les élèves aiment les affrontements, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ; deuxièmement, ils sont tous beaux et ça compte beaucoup. Les groupies suivent...

Durant cette année, je suis tombée amoureuse mais pas de n'importe qui, malheureusement.  
Je suis tombée amoureuse de Tom Riddle.  
Je suis tombé amoureuse de la personne que je détestais le plus, de tout mon petit cœur quasi-insensible.

Evidemment je me le suis refusé mais l'histoire s'est envenimé à la suite d'un accident stupide qui ne m'était jamais arrivé en publique. Par envenimement d'histoire, je parle aussi de la connaissance de mon amour envers la personne concernée, en d'autres termes : Riddle a tout appris. Mais commençons par le début.

Je rentrais en septième année, l'an 1944 ne s'annonçait pas très bien côté Moldu avec la Seconde Guerre Mondiale mais mes parents ne s'inquiétaient pas, ne se sentant pas concernés, étrangement. Côté sorcier : la routine, en effet cette année risquait de se dérouler comme les autres, sans éléments perturbateurs pour provoquer une petite étincelle d'envie, de hâte, de dégoût ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

Je montai dans le train, impassible, choisissant un compartiment au hasard, du moment qu'il était vide et me mis à la fenêtre, histoire d'adresser des signes à mes parents. Une fois le trajet commencé, je m'installai plus confortablement et sortis un roman sur les vampires, un sujet qui me passionne : l'immortalité. Une attirance inaccessible comme une autre, que j'avais souvent eu et que j'aurai toujours.

Lors du voyage, des poufsouffles de quatrième année me rejoignirent, au début se faisant légèrement discrets puis m'oubliant totalement au fur et à mesure que l'on approchait de la gare. Leurs discussions parlaient de leurs vacances, des nouveaux élèves et des buses qu'ils devront passées l'an prochain, en bref, les conversations que tous les amis ont lors de leurs retrouvailles, les vacances passées. Du moins, je le supposais. Après avoir revêtu nos uniformes et pris tous les trucs nécessaires, nous sortîmes tranquillement pour finalement se séparer en deux groupes : les anciens et les premières années. Généralement, les nouveaux sont tranquilles mais il arrive que certains se croient tout permis et j'ai une sainte horreur de ceux-là. A première vue, ils semblaient tous à peu près gentils.

Je montai dans une calèche. Quelques élèves de mon année m'accompagnèrent, des serpentards de surcroit. L'ambiance n'était pas très agréable mais je ressentais ça avec tous les élèves de mon âge, principalement les serpentards, toujours à vous toiser, comme s'ils cherchaient à évaluer votre fortune et votre rang. Ce qui était, pour ainsi dire, totalement stupide puisque cela ne changeait rien à votre valeur –à mes yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, le trajet se passa relativement bien et nous arrivâmes rapidement au château qui, soit dit en passant, m'impressionnait toujours autant. Nous entrâmes comme à l'accoutumée et allâmes nous installer à nos tables respectives.

J'aperçus brièvement Riddle, n'ayant aucun mal à trouver une place : toutes les filles le voulaient près d'elles. Je soupirai face à tant de bêtise et au bout d'un moment je me dis que je n'avais aucune raison de qualifier cela de bêtise. C'est vrai qu'avouer qu'elles l'aimaient toutes était un peu gros mais certaines pouvaient sincèrement être sous son charme ; il ne m'était pas totalement indifférent non plus pour dire la vérité. Mais caractériellement, je le trouvais arrogant et froid, bien qu'on le voit souvent rester poli avec ses soupirantes, j'étais persuadée que c'était une façade. Il paraissait trop insensible. Vous allez me dire quelque chose comme « tu peux parler » et je suis d'accord avec vous, seulement là, c'était différent ; je n'aurais su l'expliquer.

La répartition commença, suivie du discours habituel de Dippet pour finir sur le banquet somptueux. Je n'avais pas grand appétit mais mangeais tout de même bien, entourée de gens à qui je n'avais jamais adressé la parole. C'est très gênant au début puis on s'y habitue. Les discussions n'avaient pas changées, exception faite que, chez les serpentards, on vous parlait de sa maison de vacances implantée à l'étranger dans un lieu paradisiaque alors que vous, vous êtes resté chez vous, dans votre maison respectable. C'était un peu comme un concours sans prix, ou le gagnant aura la satisfaction d'avoir le plus de biens. Pathétique et consternant. Cela dit, c'est très drôle à écouter au final. Je remarquai que Riddle et Malfoy n'y prenaient pas part, étonnant, j'aurais parié qu'ils en étaient friands. Ils remontaient un peu dans mon estime, mais qu'importait mon estime pour des gens comme eux.

Le diner se passa normalement et je rejoins ma salle commune après avoir demandé au préfet-en-chef quel était le mot de passe. Je m'installai sur une table dans le fond –celle qui a une fenêtre qui donne sur les profondeurs du lac – et commença à lire mon livre préféré. Etonnamment, beaucoup d'élèves prenaient place aux nombreuses tables ; la salle commune des serpentards était peut-être la plus froide mais aussi la plus grande. Malgré le nombre élevé de places, tout fut pris rapidement. On aurait dis que tous avaient des devoirs à faire, ce qui était absurde.

* * *

Je fus dérangée par un garçon que je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir : Abraxas Malfoy. Il me demandait un truc genre s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec son pote, je voulais lui parler le moins possible alors je répondis un oui marmonné. Il avait utilisé le ton qu'il prend pour obtenir ce qu'il veut des filles, ce ton exaspérant vous savez, pas naturel. Il n'avait pas l'air satisfait de la réponse que je lui avais donnée mais peu importe. Riddle me remercia avant de s'asseoir, ce qui me surprit légèrement, même si c'était normal. Je replongeai dans mon livre alors que Tom commença à écrire sur un parchemin.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ? Me demanda Malfoy.

Dire que la question me choqua était un euphémisme. Venant de lui, c'était choquant, oui. Je savais qu'il s'en foutait totalement et que c'était parce que son ami ne semblait pas prêt à lui parler qu'il voulait se trouver une occupation. C'est le genre de personne qui n'aime pas être seule ou ignorée.

Je lui montrai la couverture de mon livre pour toute réponse, en espérant que mon antipathie ne se verrait pas, je n'aimerais pas l'avoir à dos ainsi que Riddle que je regardai discrètement. Vous comprendrez, il était agréable à regarder, c'était tout. Je suppose que mes coups d'œil n'échappèrent pas à Malfoy car il sourit bizarrement en me regardant. Ma tête aurait pu le faire rire aussi mais plus personne ne riaient des crinières ébouriffées depuis que Potter était apparu. Je décidai de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu et quittai la table pour monter dans mon dortoir.

A partir de là, je commençai à tomber amoureuse de Riddle.  
Je n'avais pas eu le coup de foudre puisque je le « connaissais » depuis maintenant sept ans mais c'est en le revoyant à cette rentrée que j'avais changé de regard sur lui. Peut-être était-ce de l'immaturité, en tout cas, je ne comprenais pas.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par mes voisines de chambre qui caquetaient bizarrement. Mon premier cours était défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui ne me remplissait pas forcément de joie. J'espérais seulement ne pas rater mon sort si nous en faisions un.

Mes peurs furent confirmées : nous devions lancer un sort d'expulsion pour faire voler des objets loin de nous. Sort élémentaire que le_ repulso_ à la base, non ? Un récapitulatif disait le professeur… Nous mîment la pièce en conséquence : disparition de tables pour laisser une place suffisante. Nous avions des coussins à disposition, idéaux pour ce genre d'exercices. Après nous avoir remontré le geste, nous débutâmes nos lancements de sorts, plus ou moins foireux selon les personnes.

Le cours était en commun avec les gryffondors mais pour une fois, personne ne se cherchait des crasses, il fallait juste éviter les coussins… Ce que je ne fis pas. J'avoue avoir plutôt bien esquivé ceux qui passaient précédemment mais un que j'imaginais plus loin me heurta en pleine figure. On ne peut pas dire que le choc fût puissant mais je perdis mon équilibre tout de même, me retrouvant par terre. J'aurais pu avoir honte mais comme beaucoup de monde tombait, cela ne faisait rien. Quelqu'un approcha rapidement, s'excusant. Je relevai la tête pour croiser les yeux de Tom, l'air pas du tout désolé.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu…

Il s'interrompit, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il me regardait, me dévisageant littéralement sans aucune retenue et cela commença à m'énerver. Je me levai et repris assez froidement :

-Tu pensais que je quoi ?

-Que tu allais l'éviter, continua-t-il, sans me lâcher des yeux.

-Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas eu mal, conclus-je.

Je hochai la tête comme signe d'excuse, de disposition ou quelque chose comme ça, une sorte de passe partout en quelque sorte et me retournai pour aller recommencer mes sorts dans un coin plus loin. Je m'appuyai à un bureau restant et me frotta les yeux, choses que je faisais souvent car mes lentilles me démangeaient quelques fois. Mais là, un truc clochait : je ne sentais plus celle de droite. Soudainement, je réalisai mon problème et pourquoi Tom m'avait dévisagé : il avait vu mon œil blanc.

Le premier reflexe que j'eus fut de cacher mon œil avec ma main, ce qui me donnait un air vraiment suspect. J'allai voir le professeur pour prétexter un malaise –raison pour laquelle je me tenais la tête. Il m'autorisa à sortir mais avec l'ajout d'une deuxième personne, un préfet et ce fut Riddle qui dût m'accompagner. Je maudis intérieurement mon professeur et moi-même mais étais quand même heureuse d'être avec Tom. Je lui emboitai le pas, ma main toujours appuyée sur mon globe, comme s'il me brûlait férocement. Au bout d'un moment il finit par rompre le silence.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher, c'est stupide.

Je tiquai légèrement à cette réplique, il n'avait pas tort mais c'était tellement repoussant. Je retirai ma main lentement, comme si une force m'obligerait bientôt à appuyer de nouveau. Maintenant totalement à découvert, j'étais gênée, je savais comment il était et voir une orbite blanc n'est vraiment pas agréable. Mon inquiétude semblait visible, aussi me sortit-il :

-Ne réagis pas comme ça, ça ne me fait rien.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre mal, d'un côté j'étais rassurée mais d'un autre, il pouvait me dire ça uniquement par pitié, comme le font et le feront bon nombre de personne. Mais d'après quelques rumeurs plus ou moins fondées, Riddle n'était pas quelqu'un de compatissant ou qui ressent de la pitié pour autrui.

-Pourtant toute à l'heure, tu avais l'air épouvanté, répliquais-je, assez vexée par son précédent comportement.  
-J'ai juste été surpris, c'est compréhensible, déclara-t-il d'un air suffisant.

Je ne répondis pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je lui accordais le bénéfice du doute et souris face à tant de confiance en soi. J'avais l'air idiote à sourire seule mais voir Riddle surpris est quelque chose à voir : c'est réellement mignon ! Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il soit surpris par autre chose. Réalisant seulement maintenant qu'il savait ce que j'essayais de cacher depuis longtemps, je m'empressais d'ajouter d'un ton angoissé.

-Heu…Si tu pouvais éviter de le dire à tout le monde, ça m'arrangerait.

Il s'arrêta et je l'imitais. Il me toisa supérieurement et dit une phrase qui me prouva que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur lui.

-Uniquement si tu m'expliques.

-Du chantage ? Soupirais-je, enfin j'accepte.

Tout était bon pour oublier cet incident. Qui plus est, cette histoire n'était pas horrible et était pareille à une autre. Aussi décidais-je de tout lui avouer là dessus. De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte et me tournai vers lui.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagnée –il marmonna- je pense que tu peux me laisser ici.  
-N'oublies pas ce que tu me dois.

* * *

Bon ... J'avoue c'est du lourd ! Et ça ressemble plus à un prologue. Avis ?


	2. Acte 2

**Acte 2**

* * *

Et il partit comme ça, laissant comme une trainée d'arrogance derrière lui. Etrange phénomène. J'étais heureuse de lui avoir parlé mais mon sentiment incertain envers lui redoubla d'intensité. Il n'inspirait rien de bon. Généralement, les serpentards n'inspirent rien de bon mais celui-là encore moins.

C'est le cœur tout chamboulé que j'entrai dans l'infirmerie dans le but de demander une nouvelle lentille à l'infirmière. Celle-ci était au courant de mon handicap, ainsi que tous les professeurs ce qui me facilitait la tâche. Elle me donna une autre lentille rapidement et je pus revenir en cours, finir mes sortilèges. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et je ne parlai à personne, comme d'habitude. J'en oubliais même l'histoire avec Tom. Malheureusement, celui-ci vint me la rappeler dès que possible.

J'étais assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, à lire lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Cette main me fit sursauter et j'en lâchai mon livre, l'air plus maladroite que jamais. Je le ramassai rapidement pour me tourner, agacée, vers celui ou celle qui m'avait fais ça et vit Riddle. Je me calmai aussitôt et me renfrognai en remettant mes mèches de cheveux là où elles devraient être. Il avait toujours le visage fermé. Enfin plutôt, il avait le visage qu'il affichait toujours : arrogance et mépris. J'y fis abstraction, me disant qu'il avait toujours cette tête-là donc… Il se tenait debout à côté de moi et me fixait. J'aime bien les personnes qui regarde les gens droit dans les yeux quand ils leur parlent, je fais pareil, je trouve cela poli.

-Alors ? Me dit-il tranquillement.

-Je ne veux pas en parler ici, répondis-je en désignant de la tête le monde présent dans la salle commune.

Il tourna la tête, comme pour vérifier la vérité de mes dires et son regard se perdit dans le vague. A première vue on aurait dit qu'il oubliait son monde mais il réfléchissait simplement. Il me regarda de nouveau.

-Viens, on va dehors, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Il est tard, on n'a pas le droit.

Le prétexte était bon mais je savais qu'il était préfet et que ce n'était pas un problème. Il me le fit d'ailleurs remarquer avant de me presser. Nous sortîmes silencieusement de la salle commune, moi derrière lui, n'aimant pas être à sa hauteur étrangement. Depuis ce matin, lorsqu'il me regardait, j'avais l'impression qu'il fixait surtout mon œil droit et ça me dérangeait fortement.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? M'enquis-je, histoire de poser une question.

-Le parc sera bien.

Aussitôt sa réponse formulée, il se mit en marche très rapidement, comme s'il était très pressé d'entendre ce que je me devais de lui dire. C'est à ce moment que je me dis quelque chose comme « dans quoi j'me suis fourrée ? » et le suivit tant bien que mal. Il me dépassait de presque deux têtes et ses jambes étaient beaucoup plus grandes que les miennes, aussi avais-je du mal à tenir son allure. J'avais une folle envie de lui faire remarquer mais m'abstint, me disant que ce n'était surement pas les choses qu'aimait se faire remarquer le Golden Boy des serpentards.

Une fois arrivés, je fis mine d'avoir suivi aisément et m'assit au pied du grand chêne dont le feuillage surplombait une petite partie du lac. La lune était pleine et la nuit éclairée, les étoiles étaient magnifiques. Mais nous n'étions pas là pour ça et il me le rappela hargneusement quand il me vit le nez en l'air pendant longtemps. Légèrement énervée par si peu de galanterie, je lui demandai :

- Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

- Comment tu t'es fais ça et d'où ça vient. Ce que c'est, quoi.

Il semblait presque passionné par mon œil et il allait être déçu. Je ne sais pas s'il imaginait une histoire fantastique ou quelque chose comme ça mais il se trompait. Je soupirai devant ses yeux interrogateurs et pressants et débutai ma petite histoire inintéressante, persuadée de sa banalité.

-J'avais neuf ans quand c'est arrivé. J'étais à la plage avec mes parents et je voulais leur montrer que je savais sauter d'un haut rocher. J'en ai choisi un sur la côte qui était très haut pour mon âge et j'ai sauté dans l'eau. Le problème était que le niveau de l'eau était très bas et je suis tombée sur les fesses mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis mal retombée et un nerf a dû être atteint ou je ne sais quoi. En tout cas j'ai été comme électrisée à la colonne vertébrale. Bref, mes parents m'ont ramenée à la maison et je voyais trouble, tout le monde s'est dit que ce n'était rien, le choc. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée avec un œil aveugle et d'importants dégâts à l'œil gauche. Les lentilles corrigent mon œil trouble parce que ce n'est qu'une simple myopie mais il semblerait que mon iris et ma pupille aient disparu comme tu as pu le voir ce matin, ce qui fait que mon œil est totalement blanc. C'est tout.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avais parlé, son visage s'était assombri : il paraissait réfléchir à pleins tubes. Angoissée je m'assurai :

-Tu n'en parleras pas, hein ? Depuis six ans je le cache et je ne veux pas que ça change, insistai-je.

-Non, non. Mais j'aimerais revoir ton œil.

Je lui fis des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Plait-il ? C'était déjà assez désagréable d'en parler alors de lui remontrer mon œil, cela m'était insupportable. La colère montait en moi mais je la contins.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Ca ou je dis tout, entonna-t-il, fier de lui.

Je soupirai. Vraiment irrécupérable, un serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. C'est dans ces moments là que je me demandais pourquoi j'avais été envoyée dans une maison comme celle-là, bien que moi-même, j'usais du chantage pour arriver à mes fins. C'est sûrement que je n'admets pas mes défauts, puérilité je suppose. Il me dévorait des yeux, comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que cela se sache, qui plus est venant de lui, ça me blessait encore plus.

-Maintenant ? Fis-je rageusement.

-Oui, maintenant.

Il avait sûrement remarqué que j'étais en colère mais s'en contrefichait. Le genre de personne qui ne pense qu'à leur but. J'étais intriguée par son intérêt pour mon œil mais ma tristesse me le fit oublier. Furieuse, j'enlevai ma lentille et soulevai ma frange pour qu'il voie mieux. Plus vite nous en aurions fini, mieux je me sentirais. Il se rapprocha pour bien voir mon globe blanc, l'air songeur. Ce geste me mit mal à l'aise et je ne sais pourquoi, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Enfin à l'œil puisque je ne pleurais plus depuis longtemps de celui de droite. Je ne sais pas s'il le remarqua, en tout cas il ne le montra pas. Je contins ma douleur et il finit par s'écarter.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

-Je peux espérer que tu me laisses tranquille maintenant ? Persiflai-je, remettant ma lentille.

-Pour le moment, oui.

Je me levai d'un trait, lui souhaita un « bonne nuit » et m'en alla, marchant rapidement. Il me suivit de loin. D'habitude, les gens rentrent ensemble même s'ils ne se parlent pas mais rester à côté de lui m'était insupportable. Même si sentir son regard sur mon dos l'était tout autant. Me voilà à murmurer le mot de passe au tableau avant de m'engouffrer dans la salle presque vide. Je montai dans mon dortoir avant de me plonger dans mon lit, habillée, envahie d'une tristesse nouvelle.

* * *

Pas fraîche du tout –désolée pour l'expression, je me réveillai lentement : je n'allai pas passer une journée terrible. Je me lavai, m'habillai puis allai manger. Personne n'était là, ou presque, il était très tôt. Je rentrai dans ma salle commune dans l'idée d'aller dessiner un peu. Un de mes passes temps favoris, je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal en plus.

Malheureusement, l'air du premier cours arriva trop vite et je me rendis malgré moi à la classe de runes. Même si j'aime beaucoup cet art, j'aurais préféré rester à dormir, oublier l'incident d'hier. Comment avais-je pu perdre ma lentille devant Riddle ? Je devais être maudite ou quelque chose comme cela. Après mon cours, je me mis en route vers celui de potions, qui était à l'opposé de ma première heure, lorsque quelqu'un m'attrapa férocement l'épaule, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournai, à moitié apeurée, ce genre de choses ne m'arrivaient jamais puisque personne ne venait me parler. Bien sûr, celui qui m'avait fait de nouveau peur était Tom. Cette fois-ci, je ne me calmai pas. Que me voulait-il encore ? Il reprenait son souffle, la main toujours cramponnée à mon épaule jusqu'à me faire mal. Je n'en fis rien et restai silencieuse.

-Je t'ai cherchée partout, me dit-il, y'a pas beaucoup d'élèves qui ont runes dans notre classe, j'ai dû demander à des serdaigles.

C'était vrai que ce cours était délaissé, jugé trop difficile. Moi, il me faisait remonter ma moyenne. Pourquoi m'avait-il cherché ? Et puis, ce n'était pas si horrible d'avoir demandé cela à des serdaigles. Etonnamment, ça me remplit de bonheur. Un bonheur fugace que vous ressentez quand vous parlez à l'être que vous aimez. Je me jugeais stupide de m'emballer pour si peu, je ne voulais pas devenir comme ces filles qui le poursuivaient pour son joli minois et ces talents plus que remarquables. Ma curiosité à son paroxysme, je m'enquis :

-Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-Je dois te parler de ton œil, j'ai découvert quelque chose.

Il s'était redressé, me dominant totalement. Comme nous étions assez près, je levai la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ces si beaux yeux noirs. J'aimais les regarder depuis peu. J'avais toujours trouvé les miens pas très beaux mais depuis mon accident, ils me repoussaient totalement.

-A la fin de nos cours, à seize heures, tu me rejoindras à la bibliothèque, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Je finis à dix-sept heures, j'ai arithmancie, contrais-je.

-A dix-sept heures alors, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Il me manipulait complètement mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais risquer que mon secret ne soit découvert. C'est ce qui me hantait le plus je pense. La fin de la journée arriva vite malheureusement. Oh, bien sûr, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert mais ma tristesse était plus grande. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille ? En plus, je ne savais pas comment réagir à ces discussions, je n'en avais pas eu beaucoup avec mes camarades de classe et surtout pas avec quelqu'un comme Tom. Mais c'était cela le problème : qui était Tom ? Qu'était-ce ce « quelqu'un comme lui » ? C'est ce que j'allais découvrir à mon grand malheur.

J'avalai ma salive avant d'entrer dans la grande bibliothèque. C'est lorsque je le vis avec cinq jolies jeunes filles que je me dis que j'allais m'attirer les foudres de ces gorgones. Déjà ce matin j'avais vu des filles me regarder bizarrement quand il était accroché à mon épaule. Je ferais bien de clore cette histoire et de m'en éloigner au plus vite. Il leur demanda de le laisser seul et me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutai lentement, évitant de croiser les regards courroucés des cinq harpies.

Je marquai un temps avant de m'asseoir. La table était dans un endroit reculé de la bibliothèque, discrète mais apparemment pas assez : enfin, c'est surtout que beaucoup de monde suivaient les populaires comme toujours.

-T'es en retard, me fit-il en guise d'accueil.

-Je devais demander deux trois trucs au prof'.

Il ne répondit pas et me mit un gros livre poussiéreux devant les yeux. Je le regardai, septique puis finit par baisser les yeux sur le chapitre.

-L'œil de Cronos ? Pataugeais-je.

-Lis, dit-il sèchement.

J'exécutai son ordre une nouvelle fois. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait m'énerver de lui obéir mais je le faisais tout de même. Je débutai la lecture à propos de cet œil de Cron- quelque chose comme cela. Il parlait de dons obscurs, de destin, de médium, d'élus et de tas d'autres choses. Je relevai la tête, perplexe mais il m'incita à continuer. Malgré moi je poursuivis et tiltai sur une phrase : « les élus sont reconnaissables par leur œil droit : celui-ci est blanc ou alors la pupille a simplement disparu dans les cas les plus rares ». Je croisai de nouveau son regard, j'étais comme affolée.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Tremblai-je, pas sûre d'avoir compris.

-Tu as lu, non ? Ton accident n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Mon sang se glaça. Que me racontait-il encore ? Une coïncidence ? Qui était-il pour arriver et d'un coup tout bouleverser ? Cela faisait sept ans que j'étais comme ça et je n'avais jamais trouvé de remèdes ou d'explications écrites ou prouvées, et là il me sort ça comme si c'était normal ! Il me regardait, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenait-il pas ma réaction ? Je réalisai les passages importants du livre : « l'élu aura des dons obscurs, caractérisé par de la voyance ou un pouvoir spécial ou encore la personne choisie verra les morts et pourra leur parler. Elle développera une force qui croîtra lorsqu'elle ressentira de forts sentiments –voyez-vous ça. »

Ce n'était plus très crédible leur truc, je n'avais jamais vu d'esprits et jamais développé de pouvoir et l'histoire des "sentiments", je n'en sais rien, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. Je persistai à croire que je n'avais rien à voir dans tout ça. Je continuai de survoler le texte quand la dernière strophe me choqua : « l'élu aura une vie réduite de moitié si la pupille est absente ; si l'œil est totalement blanc, l'élu n'aura plus qu'un quart de vie ».

Je relevai la tête vers Tom, qui étudiait mes réactions avec le plus grand sérieux. Je n'avais rien avoir avec ça ! J'eus envie de le lui crier, de lui hurler, de le supplier de me laisser tranquille. Qu'il arrête avec ces sottises qui me faisaient tellement peur. Allais-je vraiment mourir à –environ- vingt cinq ans ? Quel horrible destin ! Je ne voulais pas y croire, ce ne sont que des absurdités sans fondements ! Des _coïncidences._

Comme lors de mon accident en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Riddle prétendait s'excuser, être désolé pour moi mais je suis sûre qu'il n'en était rien. Je relevai les yeux, terriblement, terriblement… Il n'y a pas de description à cela. Savez-vous ce que cela fait d'apprendre que l'on a plus toute la vie devant soi ? Que l'on ne pourra pas avoir une vie comme les autres ? Etudes, mariage, enfants, famille heureuse blablabla… L'énorme cliché que tout le monde veut réaliser malgré lui. Je le fixai sans vraiment le fixer. Il soutint mon regard. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, comme si une partie de moi-même était persuadée que c'était une mauvaise blague. Je tremblais.

- Riddle, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille. Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne me suis plus, bref tu m'oublies totalement !

J'avais presque crié la dernière phrase et quelques élèves s'étaient retournés, vaguement intéressés –dont les cinq groupies de toute à l'heure. A présent, je me fichais de tout cela : les ennemies, que tout le monde sache pour mon œil. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Par quoi commencer ? Je me retrouvais totalement perdue dans un univers qui avait pourtant été le mien depuis maintenant quinze années. J'étais debout, les yeux fixés sur le livre, mes mains prises de tremblements violents. C'est comme si j'allais éclater en sanglots mais rien ne sortait. Quelle impression détestable ! Ne pouvant supporter la situation plus longtemps, je quittai la bibliothèque en trombe dans l'idée d'aller me refugier dans le parc.

Il faisait sombre maintenant, la nuit tombait vite en automne et je ne voyais presque rien mais je m'en fichais. Je m'arrêtai à l'orée de la forêt et m'adossai à un grand chêne centenaire. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, totalement perdue et cette fois-ci, les larmes roulèrent sur ma joue sans que je puisse les arrêter. Ne sentir les larmes que d'un côté est une sensation très bizarre quand vous pleurez abondamment et ça me dégoutai fortement.

La nuit était particulièrement belle, comme je les aime. Si je n'avais pas été sous le choc, j'aurai passé des heures à essayer de décerner les différentes constellations. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, toutes sortes de choses que je regrettais, tant d'erreurs que j'avais faites et que je voulais effacer. Je me remis sérieusement en question. A dire vrai, je pensais comme si j'allais mourir demain. J'arrêtai de pleurer, persuadée de m'être asséchée. Je fixai le lac complètement noir et lugubre ; il en ressortait une impression de trou noir et cela me filait la chair de poule –j'avais toujours été assez peureuse. Je décidai d'oublier cette histoire pour le moment, comme je le savais, il me restait du temps. Avertir mes parents ? A quoi bon, ce n'était même pas fondé ! Enfin, je m'en persuadais.

Je me mis en route, ma salle commune n'était pas très loin par rapport aux autres. J'espérais ne croiser personne, ce qui bien sûr, était presque impossible étant donné qu'il n'était pas très tard et que tout le monde allait manger. Mais j'étais rassurée, comme d'habitude, personne ne viendrait m'adresser la parole et tout irait pour le mieux.

Une fois arrivée dans ma salle commune, je montai rapidement dans mon dortoir et allai prendre une douche bouillante, habituellement je n'aime pas ça mais j'avais attrapé froid. Cela dura longtemps. Une fois m'être séchée, je m'effondrai sur mon lit, dans l'espoir de m'endormir sans trop réfléchir. Je n'avais pas sommeil et mon esprit était torturé par de nombreuses interrogations qui me mettaient les larmes aux yeux.

Je haïssais Riddle. Je le haïssais pour ce qu'il m'avait appris, pour m'avoir parlé…Pour exister. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître ! C'est sur ces pensées détestables que je m'endormis le cœur serré.

* * *

**A suivre.**

Pour répondre à Eliane, mon unique lectrice… (Au moins j'en ai une !), merci beaucoup pour ton message. En fait, c'était ma première review sur FFN donc j'ai été vraiment émue. Pour le caractère de Riddle, je n'ai pas envie de le faire guimauve, trop OOC mais c'est difficile… Qui plus est, s'il était préfet-en-chef, c'est qu'il faisait bien 'garçon-je-suis-parfait'. Bref, j'espère ne pas te décevoir.


	3. Acte 3

**Disclaimer** : (Parce que je n'en ai pas fais auparavant...) Bien evidemment, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Uniquement Astrea est à moi -moui.

**Note:** Bien que cette histoire ne soit pas lue par beaucoup de personnes, je remercie ceux qui lisent, vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

**Acte 3.**

Je me réveillai lentement, j'avais toujours trainé au lit de toute façon. J'avais cours aujourd'hui, botanique en première heure. Je n'avais vraiment pas le courage d'y aller, je ne me sentais pas très bien à dire vrai. J'avais chopé la mort hier soir ou je ne sais quoi, mais ce qui était sur, c'est que je n'irai pas en cours aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, je n'arrivai pas à me rendormir et toutes les questions d'hier me revinrent à l'esprit ; il me fallait trouver de quoi m'occuper, et rapidement. Je choisis de continuer mon livre Moldu sur les vampires. L'effet attendu était là, je ne pensais plus à rien, j'arrivais même à sourire aux différentes anecdotes de mon bouquin. Vers dix heures trente environ, je décidai d'aller à l'infirmerie. J'avais de gros vertiges et je ne pouvais plus les supporter. Je m'habillai chaudement et me trainai jusqu'à la salle immaculée. J'allai voir Mrs Lake qui fit aussitôt une tête choquée en me voyant.

-Miss Xenos ! Enfin, vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle gentiment.  
-Heu… J'ai quelques vertiges, j'ai dû attraper la grippe, pourrais-je avoir un médicament ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'enfouit dans les nombreux tiroirs de son bureau avant d'en ressortir un petit flacon bleu pas net. Pendant ce temps, je me regardai dans un miroir à pied juste à côté. J'étais belle à voir ! Avec l'écharpe cachant ma bouche et mes yeux à demi fermés, l'air courbé en plus ! Elle me tendit le médicament et m'obligea à l'avaler cul-sec. Quel goût horrible il avait ! En revanche, la guérison ne se fit pas attendre, je me sentais tout de suite mieux. C'est dans ces moments-là que la magie surpasse les soins Moldu quand même. Je la remerciais et partit sous ses gentils « faites attention à vous ». N'ayant aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire, je décidai finalement d'aller en classe. J'allai chercher mes affaires et me rendit au prochain cours, celui d'histoire de la magie. Personne ne me fit aucune remarque comme quoi j'avais sécher, tout le monde s'en fichait et c'est surement la première fois que j'en fus si heureuse. Je m'adossai au mur de pierre, attendant notre professeur à l'écart des autres élèves quand, à mon grand malheur, Riddle vint vers moi.

-Ou étais-tu depuis ce matin ? Me demanda-t-il l'air nonchalant.  
-Ca ne te regarde pas, lui répondis-je sans réelle conviction.  
-Etant donné que je suis le préfet, si, ça me regarde.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! Le fait qu'il soit préfet ne lui donne pas tous les droits ! Je n'étais pas assez en forme pour lui répondre méchamment, et je n'en avais de toute manière, pas envie. Il n'était pas vraiment attaquable non plus, étant à peu près parfait en tout point –bon mise à part qu'il piétinait les autres.

-Je ne veux pas te répondre, ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre.  
-Très bien. Alors tu auras une retenue pour avoir sécher les cours, ajouta-t-il, narquois.  
-Si tu veux, je m'en fiche, soupirai-je.

Il semblait surpris, mais peut-être était-ce mon imagination ? Je ne savais pas et je m'en fichais. Qu'il me laisse tranquille comme il l'a toujours fais, qu'il m'ignore comme d'habitude. Il finit par s'éloigner de moi, comme je le souhaitais ; nous entrions en classe. Je ne mangeai pas, tout cela m'avait coupé l'appétit. A la place, je partis directement à la bibliothèque. Même si toute cette histoire me démoralisait, il me fallait en savoir plus sur mon mal. J'avais retenu le nom du bouquin ainsi que son aspect, j'arriverais sûrement à le retrouver. Après quelques recherches, effectivement, je le trouvai. Je ne pris pas la peine de m'asseoir à une table et commençai déjà à lire le chapitre sur l'œil de Cronos.

L'origine n'est pas héréditaire. Autrement dit, c'est du pur hasard. Lors de sa naissance, un enfant a plus ou moins de chance d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Si les deux parents sont sorciers et descendants de familles de sorciers, l'enfant a presque toutes les chances d'être lui-même doté de pouvoirs. Mais nous remarquons toujours que c'est un peu aléatoire puisqu'il y a des enfants sorciers de parents Moldu. Cette anomalie –je l'appelle comme cela parce que le livre dit que c'est une chance…- provient du fœtus lui-même de l'enfant. Il n'y a pas d'explications précises là-dessus en réalité puisque c'est une maladie très rare et comme les gens meurent vite, les recherches sont limitées. En tout cas, le sujet a une sorte de tâche maléfique sur le cœur qui disparaitra plus tard –dès que les personnes ont entre six et onze ans- causant des dégâts à l'œil droit du malade. C'est ainsi que ce manifeste cette maladie, mis à part les pouvoirs supplémentaires. Je n'étais pas très satisfaite de cette description… On n'apprenait pas grand-chose au final mais d'après eux, c'était tout ce que l'on avait sur ce problème. Et pour finir, la « chance » d'avoir cette maladie est de un sur cent, même pas. En gros, c'est le genre de maladie que l'on cite pour dire qu'on la connait mais on n'a rien du tout dessus… C'est la mort dans l'âme que je remis le livre à sa place avant de rentrer dans ma salle commune.

Je fis simplement mes devoirs et m'installai face à la cheminée fumante, dans le grand canapé vert et confortable. C'est alors que je me souvins que j'étais censée être en retenue mais personne ne m'avait prévenue de l'heure ou du lieu alors j'y fis abstraction. Je fermai les yeux et me lâchai à mes pensées. L'immortalité que j'affectais me semblait encore plus intéressante vu mon statut de « malade ». Etait-ce une maladie ce truc de Cronos ? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était une grosse plaie. Quelle chance j'avais ! Dire que je me plaignais et que des gens avaient bien pire… Je ferais peut-être mieux de m'estimer heureuse d'avoir encore du temps…Non ?

Le canapé s'affaissa à côté de moi, je ne regardais pas qui y était, qu'importe. Se foutre de tout est quelque chose d'assez bizarre au final, on dirait que vous n'êtes pas concernée par ce qui vous entoure. Comme je suis assez insensible –du moins, je trouve- ça ne me change pas beaucoup du quotidien. Beaucoup de gens me l'ont dis alors je suppose que ça doit être vrai.

-Astrea, entendais-je.

J'ouvrai les yeux et tournai la tête vivement à ma droite. Encore Tom ! Qu'avait-il à me courir après comme ça ?! Et pourquoi m'appelait-il par mon prénom ? Je ne lui permettais pas, moi. Je ne lui fis aucune réflexion, quel être faible je suis…

-. . . Quoi ? Fis-je, amorphe.  
-Ca ne va pas ?

Plait-il ? Pourquoi il me demandait ça lui ? C'est choquant venant de lui et en plus, c'est évident que je ne vais pas bien. Il se foutait de moi ? Sûrement. Moi qui suis généralement calme, la colère remonta et finit par éclater. Je me levai brusquement et commençai à vociférer. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, à croire que c'était planifié.

-Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?! Tu viens d'apprendre que tu va mourir à vingt-cinq ans et tu es heureux toi ? J'aimerais que tu cesses de me parler, je te l'ai déjà dis ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser tranquille comme tu l'as toujours fais ?!  
-Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

La phrase fatale. Il pouvait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, lui ! Ma colère retomba d'un coup, j'avais envie de pleurer mais comme la veille, rien ne sortait. Je ne le croyais pas mais qu'il dise ça me faisait plaisir. Mon esprit avait beau savoir qu'il mentait, mon cœur, lui, réagissait malgré moi. Je tremblai et mon œil me faisait mal. Je retombai comme une larve à côté de lui. La douleur trop forte, j'enlevai ma lentille, de toute façon, il m'avait dis qu'il s'en fichait. Malgré cela, je gardai les yeux fermés. Je réitérai ma question, cette fois-ci plus calmement.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas seule ?  
-Je viens de te le dire, je m'inquiète pour toi, répéta-t-il, sérieux.  
-Tu mens.

C'est la seule chose que je pouvais dire. Je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles, comme si j'allais le blesser. Je risquais un regard vers lui ; il me regardait sans la moindre once de dégout et je l'en remerciais. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Je remettais ma lentille, c'était quand même moins gênant comme cela.

-Que tu me croies ou non, ça ne fait rien, l'essentiel c'est que tu le saches, me dit-il, toujours aussi sérieux. J'ai une proposition à te faire : je peux t'aider à développer tes pouvoirs. En plus tu ne seras plus seule comme ça.

Je lui fis de gros yeux. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à mon bien être ? Je mourrai d'envie de lui demander. Je devrais peut-être arrêter d'être surprise et me préparer à entendre tout et n'importe quoi. Il agissait tellement bizarrement que je pouvais m'attendre à quoi que ce soit. Il devait y avoir une intention caché là-dessous. Le hic était que je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel.

-Le truc c'est que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs supplémentaires.  
-Bien sûr que si, c'est juste que tu ne les as pas encore remarqués.

Je ne répondis pas et poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme. Je devrais peut-être commencé à y penser, à y croire. Je le regardai, il était sérieux, c'était surement ça le pire. Faible comme je suis, je ne refusai pas. Il sourit, fier de lui et ajouta :

-Bien. Nous commencerons dès demain après midi, puisque c'est mercredi. Cette fois-ci, tu n'as aucune objection ?

Il me jouait quoi là…Avec son grand sourire étrange. Il faisait surement allusion à la dernière fois, sur ma reprise à propos du cours d'arithmancie.

-Ok… Acceptai-je.

Il hocha la tête, me sourit une dernière fois puis se leva avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il me lança un fugace « Bonne nuit, Astrea » et sortit. Manipulation, faiblesse, abandon. Voilà les trois mots qui résumaient notre pseudo-relation. Par relation j'entends côtoiement bien sûr. N'allez pas croire que je pensais être son amie. Ou encore que je le considérais comme étant le mien.  
Je me retrouvais seule, à rien faire. Le moral étant un peu plus haut, je courrai pour aller manger, ne serait-ce qu'un fruit. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à me laisser devenir anorexique pour une déprime… La gourmandise me perdra. Heureusement pour moi et ma santé, j'arrivais en plein dîner, m'installai rapidement et me dépêchai de remplir mon assiette avant que les plats ne disparaissent pour laisser place aux desserts.

Avec la chance que j'eue, je me retrouvai juste à côté du groupe de fans de Tom. Elles semblaient de pas m'avoir remarqué. Une m'adressa la parole et fit tomber mes espoirs en fumée.

-Ca va, Xenos ? J'ai appris que tu avais été malade ce matin, me demanda Sarah Crown, la préfète, collègue de Riddle.  
-Heu oui… Ca va, merci, me forçai-je à répondre.  
-Ah, tant mieux, me sourit-elle avant de recommencer à parler avec ses amies.

Décidément, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Après tout, ce doit être dans son rôle de préfète de se tenir au courant de ça. Du moment qu'elle ne cherchait pas à devenir mon amie. J'étais septique face à ce nouveau comportement. Elle avait surement dû me voir avec Tom et avait pensé que si elle se rapprochait de moi, elle se rapprochait de lui. Le problème c'est que je n'étais pas proche de lui. Mieux valait oublier cela pour le moment.  
Durant tout le diner, elle me parla et ses amies aussi, de toute sorte de sujets. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir mais je continuai de parler avec elle, je ne voulais pas les avoir en froid, bien que je ne les aimasse pas beaucoup. Je me levai pour partir quand elles me suivirent, prétextant vouloir rester avec moi parce qu'elles m'aimaient bien. Je ne voyais pas ça d'un très bon œil.

Elles voulurent que je les suive ; elles avaient un bel endroit à me montrer. Soit, je les suivrais, du moment qu'elle me laissait tranquille après. Elles m'emmenèrent dans un coin reculé, ce n'était pas très net tout ça et je commençai à paniquer : je n'aurais jamais dû suivre des filles en qui je n'avais pas confiance.  
Elles s'arrêtèrent et m'encerclèrent, je m'adossai au mur puisqu'elles s'approchaient méchamment. Crown prit la parole :

-Pourquoi colles-tu autant Tom ? Me lança-t-elle hargneusement.  
-Je…Je ne le colle pas, du tout, balbutiais-je.

Elle se retourna pour s'adresser à ses amies.

-Vous avez vu les filles ? Elle ment en plus, la garce, cracha Sarah en se retournant vers moi. Nous allons lui faire regretter ça !

A ces mots, elles se jetèrent sur moi, me tirant les cheveux, mes vêtements. C'est limite si elles n'allaient pas me mordre ces folles ! Elles me frappaient dans les côtés, les jambes. Je leur hurlai d'arrêter mais elles semblaient comme en transe. Comme c'est horrible la jalousie… Elles évitèrent mon visage, pour qu'ils n'y aient pas de traces apparentes.  
Une fois que j'étais calmée, à terre et souffrante de partout, les vêtements en mauvais état, elles partirent en courant sauf Crown.  
Elle resta là, à me regarder, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-N'approche plus jamais Tom ! Il est à moi, siffla-t-elle.

Puis elle partit elle aussi. Me laissant comme rien sur le sol. Des larmes de rage brulaient mon œil, comme je les détestais ! Je mis un temps avant de me lever, tremblante de douleur. J'arrivai tant bien que mal à mon dortoir où je m'écroulai pour m'endormir. Heureusement que je n'étais pas dans la même chambre qu'elles.

Le lendemain, je me levai, toute courbaturée. Je rejoins la salle de bain où je m'enfermai. Je me déshabillai et m'inspectai dans la glace. Bah, les blessures n'étaient que sur la peau, je pense qu'elles ne m'avaient rien cassé. Mes hanches et mes flancs étaient parcourues de gros hématomes, ainsi que mes bras et mes poignets mais ça ne se verrai pas. Au pire, aux poignets, j'avais souvent des bleus à cause de mon handicap donc ça ne faisait strictement aucune différence.

Après m'être lavée –difficilement certes mais lavée quand même- j'allai manger. Heureusement, je ne les croisai pas. Je m'assis à un endroit de la table où je n'allais jamais, plus proche des septièmes années. Là, je serais tranquille. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en fait, et j'étais seule avec deux-trois deuxième années à mon opposé.

Enfin, quelqu'un arriva et s'assit à côté de moi. Tom bien sûr. Il y avait un cinquantaine de places et il fallait qu'il vienne là. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'entrée, histoire de vérifier si les autres n'étaient pas avec lui et malheureusement si, elles le suivaient. Elles me fusillèrent du regard.

-Bonjour Astrea, me fit-il.  
-Bonjour, Riddle.

J'avais insisté sur le nom de famille et il en parut surpris. Je voulais bien mettre les distances, surtout que les cinq filles nous écoutaient, enfin nous regardaient de loin. Il reprit la parole :

-Prête pour toute à l'heure ? Je viendrais te chercher dans la salle commune vers 14h.  
-Heu, d'accord, acquiesçai-je, excuse-moi, je dois partir. A toute à l'heure.

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que j'étais déjà partie. Je ne voulais pas que les autres nous voient ensemble pour me faire tabasser une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais en aucun cas les affronter, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Le nombre ne me favorise pas non plus, avouez-le. Je partis en route, mon premier cours était potion et il risquait encore une fois, de ne pas très bien se passer étant donné que je finis toujours par renverser quelque chose.

Finalement, ça aurait pu être pire, le flacon que j'ai renversé était à moi, c'aurait été plus problématique si j'avais fais tomber celui de Slughorn. Les cours suivants se passèrent sans incidents notables non plus et ce n'est que trop vite que les fameuses quatorze heures arrivèrent. J'étais calé dans le meilleur fauteuil de la salle commune, la tête sur les genoux, à attendre comme une débile amoureuse transi. Je m'énervais moi-même de mon comportement. Après quelques minutes qui me parurent des heures, Riddle pointa enfin son nez.

-Astrea ! Cria-t-il à moitié en s'avançant vers moi.

Je me levai aussitôt : la salle était bourrée de monde et pas mal de têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Je m'approchai de lui, à moitié affolée. Et si Elles étaient là ?

-Moins fort ! Tu n'peux pas parler moins fort ? Chuchotai-je frénétiquement.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je parler moins fort ?

Bah … Il y avait pleins de raisons à cela. Déjà, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut m'arriver si le groupe me voyait encore trop longtemps avec lui. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas y rechaper. Essayer de semer Riddle c'est comme vouloir s'enfuir d'une retenue du concierge, autrement dit quasi-impossible. Le truc, c'est que je ne pouvais rien dire à Tom, je ne voulais pas me plaindre. Aussi décidai-je de prendre les dégâts sous ma charge –même s'il était légèrement responsable…

-Viens, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit que moi seul connait, me dit-il.

Je hochai la tête et le poussai de mes mains pour le presser. Il rit à ce geste. Je devrais peut-être arrêter les frais tout de suite ! Pourquoi rigolait-il ? Ca allait attirer l'attention de tout le monde, en plus j'avais mes mains posées sur son dos. Trop. Louche. Une fois sortis, il me demanda pourquoi je réagissais si sérieusement et je lui lançai une réponse vague comme quoi je n'aimais pas être remarquée.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça fait. Qui plus est, tout le monde s'en fiche, ajouta-t-il.  
-Ouais, tu ne devrais pas en être aussi sûr ! Pensai-je.

Il fronça subitement les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, et étrangement, je ne veux pas trop savoir. Il marqua un temps, l'air toujours important puis se détendit et se mit en route avec un « suis-moi ». Chose que j'avais, une nouvelle fois, du mal à faire. Qu'est ce qu'il était grand ! Ou alors qu'est ce que j'étais petite, ce devait être un peu des deux. En tout cas, c'était pile mon genre. Je m'égare… Nous arpentâmes les couloirs, comme si nous étions perdus. Il me faisait prendre un tas de raccourcis plus farfelus les uns que les autres et je commençai à en avoir marre lorsqu'il entra enfin dans une pièce. Je le suivais malgré moi et l'interrogeai, surprise.

-Heu, je suis désolée de t'éconduire mais pas mal de monde connait les toilettes des filles.

Du sarcasme. J'aurais dû me taire. A ce jeu-là je perdais à coup sûr. C'est de Tom Riddle qu'on parle. Il me sourit bizarrement puis s'approcha d'un lavabo quelconque –enfin c'est ce que je crois. Il me demanda d'aller vérifier si personne n'arrivait. Une fois cela fait, il débuta une mini-conversation dans une langue étrange qui m'était inconnue. Mais c'était très joli.

Soudainement, la construction où se trouvaient les lavabos se démembra pour laisser place à un puits sans fond. Là, ça ne sentait pas bon. Je m'assurai :

-Heu…Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais –je me penchai pour essayer de voir quelque chose en bas mais c'était le noir complet.  
-Mais oui. Après toi.

A suivre.


	4. Acte 4

**Acte 3.**

Je le regardai comme s'il était fou : j'étais censée sauter là dedans ? Jamais ! Malheureusement je n'eus pas trop le choix car il me poussa doucement. Je hurlai de peur, le cri strident horrible à entendre, gesticulant dans tous les sens, comme si j'allais mourir. Les sensations fortes, j'avais toujours détesté ça un peu comme le sport. Je suis une pacifique moi ! La courroie se modifia et maintenant, je glissai sur une sorte de tube-toboggan. Le choc fut brutal, je me heurtai à un sol de pierre humide, ranimant la douleur dans mes nombreux bleus. Sachant que j'étais suivie de Riddle, je me dégageai de l'entrée mais restai assise, les mains sur les côtes. Il arriva tranquillement, il avait l'habitude, cela se voyait. Je me redressai directement, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

-Rien de cassé ? Me lança-t-il.  
-Heu…Ca peut aller, répondis-je distraitement.

Mon œil se faisait à l'obscurité et je pouvais voir que l'on était dans une sorte d'antichambre lugubre et totalement en pierre. Une porte ronde ornée de quelques serpents devait garder la salle principale. C'était vraiment morbide en tout cas, j'avais le nez en l'air, on ne voyait pas grand-chose, quelque gouttes tombaient et cela faisait une petite symphonie mélodieuse à mes oreilles. Cet endroit me faisait penser à une crypte et mon imagination fertile refit surface ; comme si j'allais découvrir des morts-vivants derrière la porte.

-Oui c'est assez impressionnant mais je connais bien l'endroit, me dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un mot de passe en langue je ne sais pas quoi.

Il entra, suivit par moi. Il avança rapidement, comme toujours. Etait-il toujours pressé ou c'était moi qui étais très lente ? Je pense que ça venait de lui. Je m'arrêtai, un peu terrorisée par la décoration qui était plus qu'étrange et anachronique. Une grande allée était devant nous, les deux côtés étaient parsemés de serpents en pierre, ouvrant leurs gueules qui donnaient sur des crocs énormes. C'est limite s'ils ne faisaient pas ma taille ! Mais bon, ce n'était que des statues.

Je courus pour le rattraper-il était déjà arrivé au bout- et m'arrêtai une nouvelle fois, abasourdie : une énorme statue trônait au fond de l'énorme grotte. C'était le visage d'un vieil homme qui ne me disait rien du tout. La tête prenait bien toute la paroi qui devait faire environ…Trente mètres de large si ce n'est plus ! Je ne vous dis pas comme c'est gigantesque.

Je ne faisais plus attention à Tom et inspectait tout de fond en comble. Deux couloirs partaient à droite et à gauche mais je ne voyais pas le fond ; d'ailleurs je n'avais pas trop envie d'aller voir. Un petit point d'eau dormait devant la statue et il semblait assez profond. Au final, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici, je me demandais même si c'était si génial de venir ici pour « s'entrainer ». Il attendait que j'ai finis, patiemment. Gênée, je lui demandais :

-Et on va faire quoi, là ?  
-Premièrement, on va essayer de faire sortir ton énergie pour qu'elle forme une masse extérieure à ton corps. Si tu n'es pas consciente qu'elle est là, on n'arrivera à rien.

Comment savait-il tout ça ? Enfin je n'allais pas tergiverser là dessus, je supposais qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. J'acquiesçais, appréhendant un peu les exercices : j'avais peur de paraitre ridicule… Après tout, je n'ai jamais été très bonne en magie. Enfin je ne maitrisais pas très bien ma baguette. Prête, je la sortis mais il m'arrêta :

-Non, non, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire sans baguette ? Lui fis-je, septique.  
-Je viens de te l'expliquer, s'énerva-t-il, perdant patience.

C'est lui qui voulait faire ça et il s'énervait ! Il avait du culot ! Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lui a jamais dis qu'être trop désagréable n'est pas bon mais il faudrait. Je pense que, étant craint ou adulé, tout le monde avait dû approuver ce qu'il disait. Seulement voilà, à la limite, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire que maintenant. S'il ne me parlait plus, les autres ne me frapperaient plus. Le seul problème était peut-être que, justement, je ne lui parlerais plus du tout, et ça, ça me dérangeait un peu quand même… Mais c'était ça ou il dirigeait tout en passant ses humeurs sur moi, or j'avais déjà assez de problèmes.

-Dis, t'es pas obligé de t'énerver, essayai-je timidement mais sérieusement, je pense pas que j'arriverais à faire quelque chose si tu me mets la pression.  
-Hm… C'est peut-être vrai.

Il avait vraiment réponse à tout. Mais j'aimais bien avoir le dernier mot aussi. Ca n'allait pas être rose tous les jours. Mais j'espérais que l'on s'en sortirait un minimum. A l'époque, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il avait derrière la tête mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas par bonté de cœur qu'il me venait en aide. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas une aide étant donné que je pouvais m'en sortir sans développer cette force venue d'on ne sait où.

-Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu fais ça, assénai-je, intriguée.  
-J'en ai envie c'est tout, je te le dirais plus tard sûrement.

Mouais, c'était louche. Je n'en demandai pas davantage, persuadée qu'il pourrait employer une quelconque manière forte contre moi pour que je coopère. On ne savait jamais avec Tom Riddle, que vous soyez une fille ou un garçon, pas de pitié si vous étiez ses ennemis. Enfin c'était les rumeurs. Ne jamais croire les ragots que l'on vous dira, mais ne les ignorez pas totalement ; mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Il m'expliqua brièvement ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui, une sorte de canalisation de l'énergie pour former une boule compacte dans ma main droite. C'allait être difficile, je le sentais mais je ne pouvais pas me défiler. Il me donna toute sorte d'instructions pour le faire, histoire de Ki et de karma que je ne compris pas. Pas besoin de jargon magique pour mettre ses forces dans une partie de son corps.

Je mis environ quarante-cinq minutes à maitriser cela et je ne pense pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'école pour comparer mais j'espérais que ce n'était pas si mal. Une fois que la petite boule noire –faites que la couleur ne reflète pas votre esprit- se matérialisait parfaitement dans ma paume droite, il me dit que nous pourrions passer à autre chose.  
L'étape suivante était réaliser quelques sortilèges sans baguettes. Beaucoup de sorciers y arrivent, de grands sorciers –Albus Dumbledore par exemple. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je commençai à avoir chaud avec ma cape et mon écharpe, aussi enlevai-je tout cet attirail pour me mettre à l'aise. Je remontais les manches de ma chemise avant de lancer un nouveau _wingardium leviosa_ sur ma propre baguette qui ne voulait pas, ne serait-ce que bouger. Riddle me regardait, adossé contre une statue, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'interrompe hâtivement :

-Qu'est ce que tu as aux bras ? M'interrogea-t-il brusquement.

J'avais totalement oublié mes bleus. Comme j'étais debout, ils ne me faisaient pas mal. Je n'aurais jamais dû remonter mes manches… Mais qu'importe, j'avais une excuse parfaite et puis il s'en fichait un peu de toute façon, je suppose.

-Rien, je me cogne beaucoup à cause de mon handicap, dis-je tranquillement, sûre de moi.

Il marqua un temps, étudia mes bras et ancra ses yeux des les miens. Ce n'était pas très bon ça. Après environ une minute de pure gêne pour moi, il détourna les yeux, comme s'il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était le cas parce qu'il me sortit un bref et fatale « tu mens ». S'il me disait cela en pensant que je l'avouerais toute de suite après, qu'il se détrompe, mon argument était toute à fait plausible et doté de sens.

-Non, c'est la vérité.  
-Je sais que non alors arrête, c'est Crown et les autres qui t'ont fais ça, continua-t-il.

Bon, là, c'était fichu. Je présume que mon visage avait pris une jolie couleur rouge indignée mêlé à ma tête d'endormie à cause du rhume. Belle assemblage de tomate trop cuite. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne me préoccupais plus de tout ces détails physiques et pourtant si ridicules. Cela ne servait plus à rien de nier. Je soupirai, replaçant mes manches au maximum de telle sorte qu'elles cachent même mes doigts.

-Bon, tu as raison… C'est elles qui m'ont fait ça.

Je ne voulais pas le regarder. Je rangeai ma baguette et me rhabillai ; il était tard et j'avais des devoirs à faire, des sortilèges à exercer, sinon j'allais être totalement larguée en cours. Il ne me demanda pas pourquoi elles avaient fais ça, il le savait, n'importe qui aurait deviné, c'était évident. Je ne pense pas qu'il se sentait un tantinet coupable ou aller en parler avec le groupe de harpies ou simplement s'excuser envers moi. C'était Tom et c'était normal. Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, je prenais l'entière responsabilité des dégâts qu'il m'occasionnait.  
Par contre, il ne semblait pas être d'accord avec le fait que je parte.

-On n'a pas terminé, me fit-il.  
-Je sais mais il est tard et il faut que je rattrape des trucs, désolée.  
-Alors il faudra qu'on fixe un autre rendez-vous.  
-Entrainement, corrigeai-je.

Il sourit narquoisement. C'est bon, je n'aimais pas les quiproquos. Je pense qu'il savait qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent et il en jouait. Il se moquait ouvertement de moi, je le savais. Je ne lui faisais aucune remarque parce que ce n'était pas encore trop méchant. Quelques fois je pensais que j'étais trop coincée ou distante mais quelques jours après, je me disais que c'était mieux d'être comme cela qu'une dragueuse qui ne se prend jamais au sérieux. Peut-être aurais-je dû me relâcher un peu… Mais avec Riddle, je ne me sentais jamais à l'aise alors ça m'était impossible.

Je lui dis un bref au revoir avec un petit 'merci' pour la forme, ça fait toujours poli. Il ne me suivit pas. Il restait là-bas alors… Bizarre, il n'y avait rien à y faire. Il ne m'avait même pas demandé de ne pas en parler. Il savait très bien que je n'avais strictement personne à qui j'aurais pu le dire. Vu comme ça je me faisais un peu pitié mais bon… J'arrivai devant l'entrée toute noire et passa ma tête dedans. On ne voyait même pas le haut et là, le problème me heurta de plein fouet. Comment remonter ? Oui c'était problématique tout cela.

Je retournais rapidement sur mes pas, visiblement irritée. Quelle idiote je faisais ! Il était resté parce qu'il savait que j'allais revenir. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt… Il se tenait là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine l'air despotique et souriait à pleines dents. Il devait bien s'amuser… Je me plantai devant lui, honteuse et articulai :

-Comment on remonte ?  
-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Il continuait de sourire et prit le couloir de gauche. On marcha pendant un petit moment pour arriver à un escalier en colimaçon qui montai très haut. Je le montai à sa suite, faisant très attention de ne pas glisser –un truc à vous rompre le cou ça ! Nous arrivâmes enfin devant un mur, un tout petit palier se trouvait devant et nous tenions à peine à deux dessus. Il passa son bras derrière ma tête de telle sorte qu'il était parfaitement appuyé au mur, l'oreille collée dessus. Ce geste nonchalant me gêna au plus haut point et je souhaitais qu'il ouvre la porte rapidement.

Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit le mur, je ne sais pas trop comment et nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dans les toilettes des filles. Il me fit signe de sortir rapidement ; c'est vrai qu'un garçon ici, c'était inquiétant. Une fois dans le couloir, je m'enquis :

-Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas passé directement par là pour entrer ?  
-Le mur ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur, répondit-il.

Oh bien sûr. Evidemment. Je regardai mes pieds. Ce blanc était très gênant. Qu'attendait-il ? Je savais qu'il me regardait mais je ne voulais pas croiser ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes il me fit, moqueur :

-Tu n'avais pas des choses à faire ?  
-S-si –je rougis. A plus tard.

Je m'éloignais tout doucement. Je suis sûre que je ne marchais pas droit. Je ne marche pas souvent droit. Je réfléchissais à cette petite après-midi que nous avions passé ensemble. Environ trois heures tous les deux et je n'avais rien appris sur lui, on n'avait presque pas parlé. Je me sentais totalement stupide en sa présence et c'était très dérangeant. Habituellement, je ne perds pas vraiment mes moyens devant les gens mais là c'était différent.  
Je retournais à ma salle commune, dans l'idée, comme je l'avais dis plus tôt, d'aller répéter quelques sorts que je ne maîtrisais pas très bien mais lorsque je vis le monde qu'il y avait, je laissai tomber pour me rabattre sur des devoirs à rédiger ; ce qui était déjà plus dans mes cordes. Il ne faisait pas très beau, du coup, personne ne sortait et la salle bien que grande, était bondée et étouffante. J'eus d'ailleurs du mal à trouver une place seule.  
Malheureusement, après un temps, Crown me rejoignit, seule cette fois.

-Je t'ai aperçu avec Tom ce matin. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Me menaça-t-elle.  
-Je ne lui ai pas parlé presque. Je n'ai rien à faire avec lui de toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je ne l'apprécie pas, je n'aime pas être avec lui.

J'en avais rajouté sûrement par peur d'être frappé une nouvelle fois et elle semblait avoir saisit le message. Le plus dur maintenant serait de faire en sorte qu'elle ne nous voit pas ensemble, en sortant des entrainements par exemple. Elle me sourit, me prenant de haut puis partit. Je la suivie du regard pour tomber sur Riddle, sur la table voisine. A dire vrai il était vraiment très proche de moi mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué, trop prise par mon devoir et en plus, il avait dû arriver après. Mais le problème n'était pas là : il me regardait méchamment et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je détournai les yeux et c'est juste un peu après que je percutai. Il avait tout entendu. Oh le réel problème était que ça allait m'attirer des ennuis venant de lui, peut-être une vengeance. Parce que beaucoup de monde le détestait et il le savait, une en plus, ça ne faisait rien. J'imagine.

J'avais une réelle faculté à me mettre dans des situations débiles ou j'avais simplement de la malchance. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me retournais vivement pour m'expliquer, m'excuser, dire n'importe quoi du moment que je le détrompais. Mais il était partit. Je doutais qu'il soit vexé, ce n'était pas son genre et j'étais persuadé qu'il me ferait regretter mes paroles. Je rangeai mes affaires et sortit pour aller le chercher. Comme je m'en voulais ! Je souhaitai simplement que l'autre me laisse tranquille… Pas qu'il me déteste –bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup avant je ne voulais pas qu'il nourrisse de la haine envers moi – et j'avais l'intention de m'expliquer. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'écoute mais j'essaierai.

Le château est grand.  
Très grand.  
Trop grand.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche plus ou moins approfondie, je ne le trouvai pas. C'est, encore une fois, que l'évidence me heurta bien après : il était préfet-en-chef et il était privilégié d'une chambre personnelle. Le plus consternant fut que j'étais passée devant bon nombre de fois. Elles sont très visibles avec les « p » de couleur verte, rouge, jaune ou bleu. Je revins sur mes pas, me préparant psychologiquement pour ce que j'allais lui dire. Mon stresse à son paroxysme, je toquai timidement à la porte verte.

Une nouvelle fois, j'étais très belle à voir : après avoir couru, j'étais un peu dépareillée et c'est vainement que j'essayais de rendre lisse ma jupe ainsi que de remettre mes cheveux en place. Au bout d'un petit moment, il finit par ouvrir la porte. Il n'était pas très différent de moi, on aurait dis qu'il s'était habillé à la hâte et ses cheveux, habituellement coiffés, étaient en bataille. Bon, certes, contrairement à moi, ça ne faisait pas défraichi mais passons. Il me regardait, impassible.

-Je…Je suis désolée de te déranger mais je devais te par-

Je fus coupée par un cri féminin émit par une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien : celle de Sarah Crown.

-Tom ! Qui c'est ?!

Finalement, l'air qu'il avait –habillé à la hâte- était confirmé. Je les avais dérangé en plein…Travail. Je n'étais pas désolée de les avoir interrompus mais par contre, extrêmement déçue par Riddle. Faire ça avec cette fille c'était…Vraiment horrible. Je pense que cela se vit sur mon visage : je devins livide. Je pris peur : je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit mais je n'allais pas m'enfuir. Il lui dit qu'il revenait très vite et ferma la porte, on se retrouva dehors, dans le couloir, pour parler. Pas très agréable. Mais tout ça m'avait un peu coupé l'envie de m'excuser.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Siffla-t-il.

C'était un peu froid tout ça mais je l'avais mérité, j'en avais pleinement conscience mais ça faisait toujours mal. Comme je n'avais jamais vraiment fréquenté personne, je ne m'étais jamais disputé réellement avec quelqu'un autre qu'un membre de ma famille. J'avais mal choisis l'homme pour faire ça.

-Toute à l'heure, ce que tu as entendu, je ne le pensais pas. Je voulais juste que Crown arrête de me menacer, dis-je, anxieuse.  
-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, c'est pas comme si c'était intéressant ou important comme avis.

Mouais, pas mal comme réplique. Mais ça me m'atteignais pas du tout. Je n'avais pas une haute opinion de moi-même et ce qu'il venait de me dire, je le savais déjà. Bon, c'est vrai que dire 'ça ne m'atteint pas' est un peu fort… Mais il y a pire. Je continuai, attristée :

-Je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Il me fixa, visiblement surpris mais son visage repris rapidement un air haineux. Il me claqua la porte au nez sur un féroce « n'importe quoi ».  
Je ne disais pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'allais pas dire quelque chose comme 'j'ai eu la gentillesse de venir m'excuser' mais presque ! Qu'il était désagréable ! Je restai un temps devant la porte avant de tourner les talons. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Si Riddle sortait avec Crown, j'allai en prendre mon grade, c'était certain… A moins qu'ils ne m'ignorent maintenant.  
Je n'aurais eu qu'un seul cours avec lui… Ca m'attristais un peu mais j'aurais du faire attention et peut-être ne devrais-je pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Il avait beau être…Comment dire… « Comploteur » ? Bref, il avait des valeurs !

Je rentrai dans ma salle commune, m'installai dans le grand fauteuil près de la cheminée pendant qu'il était encore libre et me mit à lire. Ce qu'il venait de se passer me trottait encore trop dans la tête et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Après quelques minutes quelqu'un se planta près du mon siège. Je relevai la tête –pour une fois- et croisai le regard gris d'Abraxas Malfoy. Il fallait que je sois polie.

-Oui ? Fis-je.  
-Est-ce que tu sais où est passé Tom ? Me demanda-t-il sans la moindre once d'arrogante –étonnant ça.  
-…Je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre de préfet-en-chef mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

Il me sourit gentiment. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça et c'était vrai : il était très beau. Lui et Riddle était tellement différents physiquement, ils se complétaient en fait, c'était drôle. Je trouvais bizarre qu'il vienne me parler, même si c'était pour me demander où était son ami sachant que celui-ci avait beaucoup de groupies qui auraient –peut-être - pu dire où il se trouvait. Il s'installa dans le canapé et se tourna vers moi.

-Ces temps-ci, c'est avec toi qu'il est le plus, m'expliqua-t-il, narquois.  
-Ca ne dure jamais longtemps, contrai-je, irritée.

Il éclata de rire. Ca, c'était vraiment flippant mais à la fois, ça me fit sourire. Il ne se moquait pas de moi, du moins, pas méchamment et cela me rassurait beaucoup. Il reprit la parole après avoir réussi à s'arrêter de rire.

-D'habitude, quand il parle avec une fille pendant un moment comme ça, on les voit toujours ensemble le jour d'après. Il ne te plait pas ?  
-Heu…Ce n'est pas ça. Mais je ne l'intéresse pas et vice-versa. Qui plus est, là, il m'en veut…

Que me prenait-il de raconter ça à Malfoy ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se montrait amical deux minutes qu'il fallait lui déballer mon sac. Bah…Advienne que pourra… De toute façon ça ne fait rien, du moment qu'il ne sait pas à propos de mon œil. Il sourit de nouveau et me regarda comme si je mentais, enfin plutôt genre « tu me prends pour un imbécile ? ». Mais j'étais sérieuse ! Je n'envisageais rien du tout entre nous ! C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais en ce moment. J'aimais être avec lui, c'était tout. Mais tout cela semblait totalement foutu.

-Tom en veut à tout le monde, ce n'est pas nouveau, sourit-il.  
-C'est gentil pour lui…Marmonnai-je.

Il me regarda bizarrement. Maintenant, je peux dire que je réagissais trop sérieusement mais comprenez moi ! Je ne savais pas comment les amis se traitaient entre eux. Oui, on peut dire « tu devrais savoir, à force d'écouter » mais cela dépend des gens et ce jour là, je me suis réellement dit que ces deux là ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup juste pour cette phrase. Même si c'était totalement stupide. Ou peut-être a-t-il simplement cru que je le défendais. Je pencherais plutôt pour cela. De ce point de vue, j'avais l'air d'être accro à lui et ce n'était pas bon. Je redoutais le moment ou je devrais reparler à Tom. Abraxas reprit son masque de supériorité et partir discuter avec d'autres personnes. Je le regardai faire un moment avant de replonger dans ma lecture.

Ma soirée se passa comme cela et Riddle ne rentra pas. J'étais vraiment triste, sachant avec qui il était et ce qu'il faisait… Peut-être étais-je jalouse aussi ? Légèrement mais mon dégoût était plus grand. Cette fille me débectait à un point que je n'avais que ça en tête. Je perds beaucoup de temps et de force à haïr les gens, c'est comme cela… Je partis me coucher assez tard, sans finir mes devoirs, ils pouvaient attendre, j'avais d'autres choses à penser.

A suivre.

Un petit mot me ferait plaisir ...


	5. Acte 5

**Note :** je sais que le PoV est très court dans ce chapitre mais il me le fallait... Plus tard, je prendrai un point de vue omniscient, sinon je ne m'en sortirais pas.

**Acte 5.**

Jeudi. Journée chargée et on avait beaucoup de cours en commun avec les gryffondors, à mon grand damne. Il m'était déjà arrivé de me prendre une remarque désagréable par ceux de la maison adverse et ça ne faisait jamais du bien. Je m'habillai en vitesse, mes cheveux plus en désordre que jamais, et allai manger. Je devais ressembler à une sorte de méduse mais qu'importe, ça m'arrivait. Je m'étais réveillée trop tard : presque plus de places. J'en cherchais une des yeux –façon de parler, vous comprendrez quand j'utiliserais cela- et finit par trouver, à côté de personne que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'assis, discrète et mangeai d'un petit appétit. Je n'aime pas du tout le matin. Je remarquais Riddle un peu plus loin avec Crown encore plus loin. Il semblait ne s'être rien passé du tout hier et ça me faisait bizarre. Ils avaient couchés ensemble quand même !-je prenais la chose très au sérieux, il faut l'avouer.

La colère remonta et je sortis rageusement vers mon premier cours : divination. C'était très abstrait et 'à peu près' cette matière mais j'aimais bien. J'avançai lentement, pas pressée –j'avais mon temps- quand j'entendis derrière moi :

-Alors comme ça Xenos, t'es la petite amie de Riddle ? Il aurait pu trouver mieux !

Je me retournais pour trouver un Marius Potter souriant méchamment accompagné de ses deux acolytes. L'un plongé dans un livre et l'autre rigolant aussi. J'avais stoppé et ils m'avaient rattrapé, ils me regardaient de haut maintenant. Ils attendaient une réplique acerbe mais je n'en avais pas. Enfin, si. Pleins. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. C'est toujours comme cela. Je me devais quand même de rectifier l'erreur.

-Je ne sors pas avec lui, dis-je tranquillement avant de recommencer à marcher.

Ils me suivirent, m'embêtant durant tout le trajet en me posant toutes sortes de questions. Des demandes de détails sur des situations qui n'étaient jamais arrivées entre Tom et moi. Ils m'interrogeaient sur lui, sur des choses que je ne savais même pas et que je ne saurais surement jamais. L'infime chance que j'aie eue de me rapprocher de Riddle s'était envolée et il ne me restait que de l'amertume et de la tristesse. Peut-être aussi des ennuis mais c'était secondaire. Ils me sortirent aussi pas mal de sous-entendus comme quoi Tom avait déjà eu pleins de copines plus belle que moi… Je m'en fichais un peu. Je savais que je n'étais pas très jolie mais j'en avais marre qu'ils me parlent de lui. Ca me rendait triste et colérique. Je fus soulagée de les voir me laisser lorsque j'arrivais à la trappe menant à la salle –ou plutôt grenier- de divination.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau toute seule, totalement je veux dire. Je savais que personne ne me parlerait de la journée alors que ces derniers temps, il y avait eu Riddle. Etrangement, ça me faisait beaucoup plus de peine que je ne l'aurais cru et mon cœur était étonnamment serré. A ma grande surprise, Malfoy me rejoint à ma petite table.

-Pourquoi tu viens ici ? Lui demandais-je un peu trop brusquement.

-Merci pour l'accueil… Comme tu le vois, il n'y a plus de place.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au reste des tables. Effectivement, tout était pris. Il aurait pu aller avec Riddle mais celui-ci était cerné de filles et elles ne laissaient personne s'approcher. Je continuai de chercher pendant un moment une autre place libre. Mon obstination pouvait paraître méchante mais je redoutai notre binôme. Après être bien sûre qu'il disait la vérité, je dirigeai mon regard vers lui. Il s'était déjà bien installé et le professeur avait commencé son cours. Il nous distribua des tasses et il 'suffisait' de trouver quelque chose à dire avec le reste de grain. Follement intéressant. J'étais assez douée pour ça mais ça ne m'attirais pas spécialement. En plus, on devait faire cela par deux, à mon grand damne. En une soirée, j'étais redevenue aussi farouche et misanthrope que je l'avais toujours été. C'est à regret que j'attrapai la tasse de mon voisin pour m'y plonger, un livre m'aidant. Après un moment il me fit :

-Alors ?

-J'vois pas grand-chose, marmonnai-je, richesse et nouvelle rencontre… Mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre.

Il hocha la tête, souriant et regarda la mienne. Je n'avais aucune idée de son niveau dans cette matière et je m'en fichais un peu. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas m'arriver grand-chose de grave, j'allai bientôt mourir. Il feuilleta son manuel et releva son regard vers moi, riant légèrement. Cela m'agaçait un peu.

-Quoi ? Lançai-je.

-D'après ce livre, l'homme de tes désir n'est pas loin. Et il parle de mort aussi. Enfin bon, c'est vague comme matière tu sais…

-C'est surtout n'importe quoi, je n'aime personne.

Je me forçai à lui sourire pour sa petite attention. Enfin, si c'en était une, consciente ou inconsciente, je me devais de le remercier. Il avait tenté discrètement de me rassurer par rapport à la menace de mort de ma propre tasse. S'il avait su. Il avait dû prendre mon sourire pour une blague face à cette histoire d'amour car il me toisait, moqueur. Je repris mon visage sans expression et commençai à faire un compte-rendu de ce que nous avions vu. On s'était suffisamment parlé. Enfin habituellement je ne parlais pas donc là, c'était déjà trop. Le plus bizarre est quand votre voix s'enroue ou sort mal juste parce que vous n'avez pas parlé pendant une semaine. Mais généralement les gens ne savent pas ce que cela fait. Tout le monde a quelqu'un, mine de rien.

Malfoy ne semblait pas décider à passer le reste de l'heure dans le silence. Donc, il continua à converser.

-Donc, avec Tom, ça avance ?

Il m'énervait ! Sincèrement, j'avais envie de lui tordre le cou… Les gryffondors, je comprenais, il était normal qu'ils cherchent les serpentard mais lui ! Comme d'habitude, je restai calme.

-Il ne me parlera plus, oublie ça, répondis-je.

-Oh, il est déjà passé à une autre fille ?

-Heu … On peut dire ça comme ça…

Qu'il croie cela m'arrangeait un peu. On ne rentrait pas dans les détails et il comprenait. Cependant, il semblait septique et je me détournai de son regard suspicieux. Je ne suis pas très douée pour mentir. La preuve, ma fuite ne faisait qu'enlever ma crédibilité. Mais peu importe. S'il voulait des renseignements, qu'il aille les demander à son ami ! Le reste du cours passa vite entre deux paroles. Malfoy est assez narcissique et parle beaucoup de lui mais moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas alors j'aimais l'écouter. Il me demandait mon avis sur deux-trois choses, ce qui me faisait légèrement plaisir. Je le connaissais un peu mieux et je me disais que je m'étais trompée sur son compte. Enfin, je pense. Il était beaucoup plus sympathique et libéré que je ne l'aurais cru. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de parler, ou même de croiser étroitement Riddle ce jour-là.

Deux jours passèrent, je m'étais, comme on dit, lié « d'amitié » avec Abraxas. Mais pas trop. Plus copains qu'amis, on s'entendait bien mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Je n'étais pas trop de son rang et je me prenais beaucoup moins la tête pour des détails futiles et tape-à-l'œil. Malgré tout cela, ça allait et je parlais plus souvent, ça me faisait bizarre. Mais j'appréciais. Les peu de fois ou j'avais croisé Tom, il n'avait pas daigné poser les yeux sur moi. Il m'ignorait totalement. D'un côté ça me soulageait. Crown me laissai étrangement tranquille aussi et j'allais plutôt bien. Le troisième jour, Riddle vint me voir. C'était dimanche et j'étais dehors, assise contre l'arbre centenaire près du lac, à dessiner. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué et il posa une main sur ma feuille pour s'annoncer. Je relevai la tête, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ses beaux yeux noirs. J'étais un peu gênée, je ne savais que dire mais s'il était venu, c'est lui qui allait parler de toute façon.

-Je venais juste te rappeler que nous avons une séance d'entrainement mercredi prochain, lâcha-t-il, visiblement irrité de devoir me parler.

-Ah heu … Ok, je pensais que ça ne tenais plus…

-A ce que je sache, je n'ai jamais dis cela.

-Oui mais bon…

Ce « oui mais bon » ça veut dire que j'ai une idée fixe de réponse en tête mais que je ne veux pas, ou n'ose pas, la dire. Donc j'abrège. Il me regarde de haut et m'interroge silencieusement de ma réponse courte et un peu dénuée de sens. Il resta là un moment et je choisis finalement de lui dire ce que je pensais. Si nous allions passer encore un après-midi ensemble, mieux valait éclairer les choses.

-Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus me parler pour ce que j'avais dis, m'expliquai-je.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, comme si je l'ennuyais à mort, que ça l'embêtais de devoir m'expliquer quelque chose d'apparemment si simple pour lui. Cela m'irrita quelque peu, disons que les points de vue diffèrent et ce n'était pas la peine de me rabaisser à ce point. Ou alors n'était-ce pas son intention ? A mon avis, si.

-Ce n'est pas ton aversion pour moi –d'ailleurs si évidente- qui va m'empêcher d'accomplir ce que je veux. Sois là mercredi, dans la salle commune, même heure.

Et il partit rapidement. Alors là, ça m'avait bien laissé sur ma fin. J'avais encore des tonnes de choses à répondre ! J'avoue être trop têtue, mais j'aime avoir le dernier mot. J'étais prête à lui courir après pour lui sortir une réplique mais à peine je me levai que je ne le voyais plus. Je soupirai : quelle aversion pour lui ? Au contraire. S'il pensait comme cela, il devait me trouver bien prétentieuse et antipathique. Comment une fille comme moi pourrait se croire mieux que lui ? Mais ces questions ne venaient qu'en second plan. Que voulait-il accomplir ? D'accord, je savais depuis le début qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, qu'il ne donnait pas des cours par charité à une pauvre semi-aveugle qui va bientôt mourir. Non, mais là, je voulais à tout prix savoir son but. Ca me turlupinait tellement que mes cours passaient après, ainsi que mes devoirs. Ces trois jours, jusqu'à mercredi, furent un enfer. Moi qui était nulle, j'aggravais mon cas presque volontairement, et ce, pour un garçon ! Ca ne me plaisait pas.

J'attendais pour la seconde fois dans la salle commune que Riddle arrive. Je faisais les cent pas dans mon coin à cogiter à ce que pouvait être son dessein mais je ne voyais pas. Cela pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi ! Je l'avais souvent vu avec des élèves plus ou moins louches, comme des assemblées qu'il semblait diriger mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il signifier ? De toute façon, je ne devais pas me faire d'illusions, je n'en saurais surement pas davantage puisque maintenant, le mince espoir de le connaître était bel et bien mort. Alors que je faisais pour la énième fois un aller et retour, une main m'agrippa méchamment le bras pour me stopper. Ca me faisait mal mais je ne dis rien, attendant que Tom me lâche. Il ne me permit même pas d'entendre sa voix que je devais déjà le suivre pour retourner dans ce sous-sol étrange.

D'ailleurs, comment connaissait-il cette espèce de chambre noire ? Je n'y avais même pas pensé, comme si c'était normal. Aimant les choses étranges, j'avais été heureuse d'avoir du nouveau dans ma vie sans faire attention à la bizarrerie de la chose ! Que j'avais été stupide ! Devais-je le suivre une nouvelle fois dans cet endroit lugubre et clos ? Ca m'inquiétait un peu, et il me faisait de plus en plus peur. Pour rien. Il ne m'avait jamais rien fais ni montré le moindre signe de violence mais j'étais méfiante de nature. Ca devenait maladif et je marchais loin derrière lui. J'hésitais à sauter dans ce trou noir et inquiétant. Il m'attendait surement en bas et je mis du temps à me décider. De toute façon, je pense que c'aurait été pire de lui poser un lapin. J'atterris un peu mieux que la dernière fois, mes bleus s'étant estompés. Il était déjà partit dans la salle principale. Décidément, ça promettait d'être froid.

Cette fois-ci, je ne m'attardais pas sur la décoration. Je courus presque pour rejoindre le centre, par peur de le faire attendre et que cela n'arrange pas son humeur. Il semblait perdu dans ses –sombres ?- pensées. J'attendis qu'il se réveille si je puis dire, jetant des coups d'œil craintifs à la statue géante.

-Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ? Me demanda-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.  
-Non.

-Salazar Serpentard.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui. Il était sérieux ? Enfin, j'avais l'air surprise et vraiment abasourdie mais à bien y réfléchir, la nouvelle n'était pas si impressionnante. Il était fort possible qu'une statue d'un des fondateurs de l'école se trouve dans celle-ci. Bon … Dans un sous-sol inconnu de tous, peut-être moins mais là n'était pas la question. L'interrogation au bout des lèvres, je craquai :

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?

-Nous sommes là pour nous entrainer pas pour parler de cette statue, me dicta-t-il, sournoisement.

Je haussai les sourcils. Qu'il reste calme, ce n'était qu'une question. Qui plus est c'est lui qui avait débuté la conversation là-dessus. Son culot m'étonnait de plus en plus et j'y restais coi. Que voulez-vous répondre à des gens comme cela ? Ils pensent avoir tous les droits et toujours avoir raison. Je suis douée dans le genre, mais je sais reconnaitre mes torts. Je me mettais à l'aise et l'écoutais commencer son petit cours. Nous reprîmes les sortilèges sans baguettes, ce genre de choses. C'était très difficile et j'avais vraiment du mal. Il me montrait l'exemple mais je n'arrivais même pas à faire bouger ma baguette d'un centimètre. Je n'avais même pas le temps d'être impressionner par ses performances toujours parfaites. Lui, il savait le faire, comme toujours.

Après quelques heures, je m'arrêtai, complètement crevée et m'installai pour reprendre, assise contre une statue de ces si beaux serpents. Il resta là, à côté de moi, à attendre. J'aurais aimé savoir à quoi il pensait mais la légimencie et moi, ça faisait beaucoup. En plus, ce n'était pas très respectueux de fouiller dans l'esprit des gens. Trouvant le blanc très pesant et ayant beaucoup de questions plus ou moins indiscrètes à lui poser, j'articulai :

-Donc, tu sors avec Crown ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, lâcha-t-il rapidement.

-Si tu réagis toujours comme ça, je ne crois pas que je reviendrais ici !

Je me relevai, en colère et le regardai méchamment. J'essayais d'être amicale, enfin…D'après ce que j'en savais et lui m'envoyait paître à chaque parole ! Bon, c'est vrai que le sujet était mal choisi et ça pouvait plus passer pour de la curiosité mal placée mais je meublais le silence. Bien que j'aime ça, je voulais savoir, qu'il me parle, qu'il s'ouvre. Il me sourit narquoisement. Il m'énervait à être sûr de lui comme cela ! Je me renfrognai, perdant toute mon ardeur et détournai le regard pour le porter sur la statue.

-Tu me ferais du chantage ? Enfin comme l'information n'est pas importante, je vais te le dire. Non, je ne sors pas avec Sarah, me dit-il.

-Mais vous avez couché ensemble !

Il leva les sourcils. J'aurais du me taire mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul. N'ayant jamais rien fais avec un garçon et n'étant pas du tout intéressée, je pensais que la chose se faisait très sérieusement et surtout pas avec n'importe qui mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. C'est pour ça que beaucoup de gens me dégoutent. Il fronça les sourcils, je ne sais pas pourquoi et se détourna de moi quelques secondes pour planter de nouveau son regard impassible dans le mien.

-Et alors ? Ca n'engage à rien, m'asséna Tom.

Le coup me frappa en plein poitrine. Il me décevait tellement ! Je pouvais paraître naïve mais je prenais plutôt ça pour de l'utopisme pur et simple. De toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à être comprise mais peut-être trouver quelqu'un qui penserait comme moi. Je baissai les yeux et les laissai errer sur son torse. C'était juste parce qu'il était en face de moi, je regardai un peu dans le vide. J'étais tellement déçue, désillusionnée. Tom Riddle avait jusqu'ici été toujours quelqu'un que j'admirais, que j'enviais, que je jalousais au plus profond de moi-même mais maintenant, je me ravisais.

-Je ne vois pas…L'intérêt de faire ça avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas spécialement, murmurai-je dans une tentative de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais.

-C'est parce que tu es encore une gamine qui rêve un peu trop.

Je relevai brusquement la tête vers lui. Il allait trop loin. La maturité dépendait-elle de l'expérience sexuelle ? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Ma colère à son paroxysme, je ramassai mes affaires, me rhabillai. Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire, pensai-je. Ma déception et ma rage contre lui enlevait toute l'attirance que j'avais pu ressentir et je me disais que la race humaine était pourrie jusqu'au bout.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à parler à une gamine, Riddle. Pourquoi passes-tu du temps avec moi au lieu d'aller sauter toutes ces petites filles qui te tournent autour tout le temps ? Elles qui ont tellement d'expérience et qui sont tellement matures. Tu préfères simplement t'attarder avec elles parce qu'elles n'ont rien dans la tête et qu'elles sont sous tes ordres, qu'elles te vénèrent pour ton joli visage et ton intelligence trop haute pour elles. Fais-moi plaisir, ne me parle plus.

Après avoir craché ma haine, je lui tournai le dos et marchai rageusement vers le couloir menant à l'escalier en colimaçon. Je me sentais un peu mieux mais j'étais tellement déçue que des larmes pointaient leur nez à mon œil gauche. Je les ravalai rageusement et m'arrêtai un moment, reprenant mes esprits. Je l'entendis derrière moi, se stopper lui aussi juste à quelques centimètres. Je ne voulais pas me retourner même si sa proximité me dérangeait fortement.

-Comment vas-tu remonter ?

-Par l'escalier, c'est évident, sifflai-je.

-Tu ne sais pas et ne saura pas comment ouvrir le mur donc à moins que je ne le fasse, tu es coincée ici.

Je me retournai lentement. Jouait-il encore avec moi ? D'après son sourire, oui. Le fait d'être coincée ici m'inquiétait au plus haut point et j'essayais de garder mon calme. Je pense qu'être bloquée sous terre dans un endroit clos m'affolait encore plus. Qui plus est, bloquée avec lui. Il attendait une réaction de ma part et j'en avais plusieurs à lui offrir. Quelqu'un de purement sorcier aurait sorti sa baguette mais moi, j'avais juste envie de lui sauter au cou. Par mauvaise intention hein. Après réflexion, je choisis de ne rien faire et d'essayer de rester stoïque, de toute façon je ne pouvais rien contre lui. C'était obligé. A moins que ma force soit disant extraordinaire se manifeste pour lui rompre les os mais cela m'aurait beaucoup étonnée. Donc, je devais attendre.

-Tu ne va pas rester ici des lustres, tu va bien finir par sortir. Je n'ai qu'à attendre, lui dis-je.

-Je peux toujours sortir et te laisser ici.

-Tu n'en tireras rien…

Il me sourit.

-Tu n'es pas si stupide que tu en à l'air, tu commences à comprendre, m'informa-t-il.

Je soupirai.

-J'en ai marre que tu joues avec moi, Riddle. Soit tu me laisses tranquille, soit tu m'expliques ce que tu me veux. Je ne veux plus te courir après pour espérer des choses impossibles. En plus, je n'aime pas me faire insulter à tout bout de champ.

-Je ne t'insulte pas, répondit-il, visiblement surpris.

-Si. Mais on s'en fiche de ça. Laisse-moi sortir.

Il sourit de plus belle et se rapprocha de moi. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, je reculai de trois. Je tenais à le maintenir loin de moi mais je me retrouvai vite accolée à un mur. Maudit soit-il ! Il mit sa main contre ma tête pour me bloquer. Mon cerveau marchait à son maximum et j'envisageai en quelques secondes toutes les possibilités pour m'échapper. Malheureusement, sans ce mur ouvert, je ne pouvais pas sortir. Donc, toutes mes tentatives auraient été vaines. Il me regardait intensément, un méchant sourire aux lèvres. Moi j'évitai, je fixai un point au loin. Il reprit la parole.

-Ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi je te veux près de moi. Profite tant que tu le peux.

**PoV Tom.**

Elle va craquer. Je le sens. Elles finissent toutes dans mes bras de toute façon. Comme elle ne semble pas vouloir rester avec moi, je vais l'y forcer. J'ai à tout prix besoin de sa force. C'est difficile de la garder près de moi sans lui faire part de mes intentions. Je ne veux pas d'ami donc tant qu'à faire, autant avoir du plaisir. Elle est bloquée, elle ne peut pas s'enfuir. Maintenant, le coup du baiser et c'est réussi. Je m'approche… Elle n'osera pas me repousser, depuis le début, elle a un faible pour moi. Cette idiote ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je lisais dans ses pensées dès que j'en avais envie. Son esprit est tellement ouvert qu'elle ne ressent aucune intrusion.

…

**PoV Astrea**

Non ! Pourquoi s'approchait-t-il ?! Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche ! Pas qu'il me dégoute mais voilà… Bon, quitte à le repousser, autant le faire bien. Je relevai son menton avec ma main et me baissai, au moins comme cela… Ohlala, il n'avait pas l'air content du tout, je dirais même qu'il était furieux. Il me regardait si méchamment que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait m'atomiser sur place. Il m'attrapa le poignet et cette fois-ci, je ne pu rien faire pour le repousser, autrement dit, il captura mes lèvres pour un baiser aussi dur que bref. Toujours attachée à lui, je le regardais, plus que vidée. C'était ça mon premier baiser ? Je ne vais pas jouer ma prude effarouchée mais j'espérais quelque chose de plus…Romantique, amoureux. Peut-être rêvais-je trop comme il le disait si bien ? Non, je voulais continuer à croire en ces choses qui étaient devenues mes valeurs au fil des années ! Je me détachai de lui, étant débloquée. Je n'étais même pas en colère, juste extrêmement déçue.

-Ca t'amuse ? Soufflai-je.

-Non pas vraiment. Astrea…

Il s'approcha de nouveau mais j'eus un reflexe : je levai ma main devant moi comme pour esquiver un coup. Il remit ses bras le long de son corps et prit un air triste parfaitement calculé. Je ne voulais y croire mais mon maudit cœur craquait pour ce garçon ! Gênée, je détournai la tête, trouvant un nouvel intérêt à la roche parsemant le sol. Son comportement me faisait me sentir coupable. C'était horrible, vous êtes la victime et on arrive à vous accuser. Ce sentiment me rongeait, aussi m'approchai-je et le regardai.

-Désolée, murmurai-je, honteuse d'être maladivement méfiante et droite.

Pour toute réponse, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Haha. Je ne le reconnaissais plus et ce petit manège allait m'être fatal ! Si c'était cela être amoureuse, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Enfin si mais j'ai honte à l'avouer, je n'avais strictement aucune confiance en lui ! Ca allait aboutir à quoi, tout ça ? Rien ! Bien évidemment et j'en avais conscience. D'après Malfoy, c'était un vrai coureur, qui n'était pas passé dans son lit ? Bah … Moi.

Seulement je ne voulais pas. Moralement, je ne voulais pas. Mais mon corps réagissait autrement. Il me regardait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attendait. Bon … On va bien voir ce qu'il va se passer. Je me dégageai de son emprise et reculai. On faisait quoi maintenant ?

-Je peux partir ? Maugréai-je.

Il soupira. Cette demande faisait un peu comme si j'attendais cela depuis longtemps. Que je m'étais laissé faire malgré moi, sachant qu'il me permettrait de partir. Ce n'était pas ça mais…Un peu quand même. Il me toisa imperceptiblement puis détourna le regard, ponctuant mon inspection d'un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Viens.

Et je lui emboitai le pas, trottinant plus que ne marchant, comme d'habitude. Je me demandais si maintenant, il allait faire partit de mon quotidien. Etrangement, ça me faisait plaisir. Malgré moi, je l'aimais beaucoup, ou peut-être l'aimais-je tout court. Cette réflexion me fit rougir et j'enfuis ma tête dans mon écharpe. Je ne me contrôlais plus, ça m'énervait et c'était sa faute. Je sentais qu'on aurait de nombreuses prises de becs si j'osais lui dire ce que je pensais. Mais je ravalai toujours mes paroles. Ah, l'introspection, que c'est énervant parfois.

Il avait déjà ouvert le mur quand j'arrivai en haut des escaliers et était déjà sortis. Je ne me pressai donc pas. Une fois sortie des toilettes des filles, je le vis adossé au mur. Je m'arrêtai et commençai à regarder les tableaux, dont certains nous dévisageaient. C'est vrai qu'il était tard et on avait loupé le repas. Tant pis.

-Je te raccompagne, m'imposa Tom.

Blanc. Il commença à partir, je ne le suivais pas donc il se retourna pour revenir vers moi.

-On marche ensemble plutôt… Comme on est dans la même maison, on ne peut pas dire que tu me raccompagnes, marmonnai-je, ses grands airs ne me plaisant pas du tout.

Je suis sûre qu'il avait dû penser quelque chose comme « mais quelle est soulante à me reprendre tout le temps, pour qui elle se prend ? » car il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré. Il me prit rapidement la main, ce qui me fit sursauter et ordonna :

-Cette fois, tu me suis.

Ouais, ouais. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix, il m'écrabouillait la main. Enfin bon, quand même pas mais pas moyen de m'enlever. Oh, pas que je veuille mais par principe. Il marcha plus lentement, forcément. C'était un peu caricatural, on aurait dis que j'étais un sale boulet accroché à sa cheville. Nous ne croisâmes personne, évidemment. Mais dès que nous arrivâmes devant le tableau, je secouai la main pour qu'il me lâche, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Je m'inquiétais pour Crown : si elle me voyait avec lui, j'allais souffrir !

-Pourquoi tu t'agites, s'étonna-t-il, ma main gigotant furieusement.

-Parce que. On est arrivé, tu peux me lâcher !

Il me dévisageait, comme si j'étais stupide ou tout simplement venue d'une autre planète. Il ne me libérait pas, je ne voulais vraiment aucun ennuis donc j'ajoutai, d'un air suppliant :

-S'il te plait, Rid- Tom !

Il me sourit gentiment –chose extrêmement flippante étant donné que Tom n'est pas « gentil » de nature- et lâcha ma main mais ne me permit pas d'entrer.

-Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur qu'on nous voit ensemble ? Me demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Chuchotai-je frénétiquement. Ca ne pardonnera pas si Crown me voit main dans la main avec toi ! Qui plus est, ça prête à confusion … Et ça me dérange…

Je détournai les yeux, gênée. C'est vrai que j'aime regarder les gens quand je leur parle mais je ne suis pas dérangée par mes paroles habituellement donc c'est une exception. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me faire dire toutes les choses qu'il m'était désagréable de formuler et qui étaient bien connues de nous deux. Je risquai un regard vers lui, il semblait réfléchir et prit un air rassurant. Ca m'inquiétait au plus au point. Comment vous dire… Tout le petit jeu de Riddle, celui qu'il employé pour duper les filles, pour se faire croire protecteur et attentionné, avait l'effet inverse sur moi. Comme je suis méfiante et farouche, chaque mot qu'il prononçait –de normal, de gentil- sonnait faux à mes oreilles et je discernais le mensonge ou un jeu finement mené. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et débita d'une traite :

-Oh, Sarah ne te dira plus rien. J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait : pour elle, nous sortons ensemble et elle n'a plus aucun espoir. Elle sait que si elle touche à ma copine, elle en pâtira. Donc pas de problèmes, je peux m'afficher avec toi.

Mon visage devait être parfaitement grotesque en cet instant. J'étais tellement surprise, outrée et désabusée que ma bouche s'était ouverte sous le choc et mes yeux formaient deux belles soucoupes. Malheureusement cette fois-ci, je n'arrivais pas à me contenir. Sachant qu'il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit, je criai, mais en chuchotant. Il ne m'interrompit pas, surement trop sûr de lui, il me regardait même, amusé de la panique qu'il me causait.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?! A cause de toi toute l'école va croire qu'on est réellement ensemble ! Et c'est faux ! J'ai pas envie ! Quand est-ce que tu va comprendre ça ?!

Il me regardait toujours de la même façon. Je me stoppais subitement, réalisant quelque chose. Soudainement, j'étais blasée.

-…Attends. Tu lui as dis ça alors que vous étiez tous les deux au lit ? C'est pas très crédible ton histoire … Ou alors j'passe pour la bonne poire…

Il se mit à rire doucement. Là, j'étais réellement choquée. Je le regardais de…Bas, puisqu'il me dominait totalement et mon air était, normalement méchant. Mais comme mes sourcils sont épais et que mes lèvres sont fines, ça me donne un air plutôt boudeur. Quelle idée d'aller dire de pareilles absurdités à Crown dans un moment … Comme ça… Il n'y avait que lui pour réagir d'une telle façon. Il se croyait tout permis, personne ne lui disait non, tout paraissait normal du moment que c'était lui qui le faisait. Mine de rien, je l'enviais de penser comme cela, et surtout de pouvoir agir comme cela. Personnellement, je ne pouvais me le permettre. Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme et prenait ma tête entre mes mains. Il m'épuisait. J'en avais marre de ces histoires et pourtant, elles m'avaient fais oublié le point le plus important : ma mort prochaine. Son arrivée avait des bons comme des mauvais côtés. Mais je le supportais mal. Ca faisait un moment que nous étions plantés devant le tableau encore endormis et le silence durait. Je lâchai ma tête et la relevai vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça ? Lui fis-je, abattue. Tu m'as déjà enlevée les trois-quarts de ma vie en une journée et tu veux me pourrir ce qu'il me reste ?

Il s'arrêta net de sourire et changea totalement d'expression. Autant là, il avait eu l'air confiant et amical, autant maintenant, il était devenu irrité et effrayant. Ce que je lui avais dis ne lui avait pas plu et je le voyais très bien, malheureusement, le mal était fait. Je devais passer pour une ingrate, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'avais cette maladie et depuis le début, c'est le seul qui s'intéressait à moi. Même s'il a mis du temps et que c'est pour une raison précise. Ses yeux me lançait des éclairs et encore une fois, je me dis que j'avais parlé trop vite, que j'avais été stupide. Je ravale toujours mes paroles et je crois comprendre pourquoi : ça tourne toujours mal quand je m'exprime. Son visage sembla s'adoucir, je ne sus pourquoi. Cette nouvelle expression me donna du courage et j'essayais de m'expliquer :

-… Ce n'est pas ce que je…Voulais dire. C'est juste que j'en ai marre que tu joues avec moi, je ne sais rien sur toi et ça m'agace. Je ne sais jamais si tu mens ou non –je marquai une pause, mais je te remercie pour l'attention que tu me portes, je…

Je rougis légèrement et détournai la tête, fixant le mur à ma gauche.

-Je…J'aime bien être avec toi mais c'est nouveau pour moi et tu me mets mal à l'aise, conclus-je en revenant planter mon regard sombre dans le sien.

La colère qui avait déformé son visage il y a quelques instants laissa place à une satisfaction malsaine bien visible. Cette expression me fit peur. Littéralement, là, j'étais terrifiée. Je venais de me confier à un jeune homme qui semblait plus être un homme mûr et machiavélique. J'avais du mal à le fixer : son sourire me déstabilisait et mes mains tremblaient. Il semblait si… Comment dire… Fier de m'avoir fais dire ces mots qui le flattait dans son image de parfait jeune homme. Mais c'était assez mauvais comme sensation et je redoutais pour la suite. D'un coup, il reprit un visage gentiment froid –celui que j'aimais le plus. Il se rapprocha et me saisit le menton, son visage si proche du mien, ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes. Il murmura :

-Donc, tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

Il ne me laissa pas répondre et commença à m'embrasser doucement, sans brusqueries ni empressement. Je me laissai faire mais ne fermai pas les yeux et la situation en devenait étrange puisqu'il me fixait. Je posai mes bras sur les siens et le stoppai doucement.

-Disons que… A bien y réfléchir… Ca ne me déplairait pas…

J'avais eu du mal à articuler cela et je ne pus voir son expression mais je suis sûre qu'il devait avoir la même que toute à l'heure : ce visage orné d'une fierté malsaine. Comment avais-je pu accepter ? Hm, je l'aimais, voilà tout. Comment allais-je faire maintenant ? Comme cela allait-il se passer ? On allait s'afficher ensemble ? Marcher main dans la main, ce genre de choses ? Ca me paraissait très étrange et je ne voyais pas du tout Tom faire cela. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais jamais vu étalé sa vie amoureuse à Poudlard. Peut-être un baiser par là mais rien de bien choquant ou exhibitionniste. Il conclut sa victoire sur moi en me prenant dans ses bras. Moi, j'aurais pu être bien si tant de questions ne me tournaient pas autour. Mais de quoi me plaignais-je ? Je sortais avec le Golden Boy des serpentards… Oui, ce n'est pas rassurant sachant ce qu'il est devenu et ce qu'il commençait déjà à accomplir.

Nous rentrâmes enfin dans cette salle commune, laissant derrière nous un tableau furieux d'avoir été réveillé si tard et nous installâmes sur le canapé. La salle était vide et les braises s'éteignaient dans la cheminée, formant de petites boules rougeâtres et chaleureuses. Je n'étais pas habituée aux marques de tendresses et, de nature, je n'étais pas du genre à embrasser mon copain toute les deux minutes ou me coller à lui. J'espérais qu'il le prendrait bien. Ce fut lui qui passa son bras derrière moi, encerclant mes épaules. Son habitude me blessait et me déstabilisait. Je m'appuyai tout de même contre lui, m'abandonnait aux douces sensations que cela procurait. Au bout d'un moment, je me relevai et le regardai.

-Tom, je…Commençai-je.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur, m'incitant à continuer mais je me ravisai. J'aurai voulu lui demander des choses genre « tu es réellement sérieux ? » ou « combien de temps vas-tu rester avec moi ? » mais je me dis que cela ne se faisait pas. Il continua à me regarder mais paraissait ne plus rien attendre. Je tiltai. Bien trop tard.

-Et ne lis pas dans mes pensées !

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il automatiquement, une mine faussement étonnée.

-Tu fais ça depuis le début, ne mens pas.

Il me sourit et m'encercla de ses bras, ses doigts fins caressants mon dos. J'étais un peu gênée puisque j'étais littéralement sur lui. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je ne le ferais plus.

Et il m'embrassa. Ca ne marche pas comme cela ! Criai mon esprit. Mais mon cœur en voulait plus alors je ne luttais pas et en plus, j'avais accepté tout cela. Je n'aurais su dire si j'étais heureuse. Surprise, perdue, oui c'était sûr mais heureuse ? Bien évidemment j'étais contente qu'il soit avec moi mais quelque chose clochait et j'allais l'apprendre à mes dépends. Cette relation allait être de très courte durée mais à bien y repenser, ce fut les meilleurs moments de ma courte vie.

* * *

A suivre. Un petit mot ? :D


	6. Acte 6

**Note :** j'ai remarqué après maintes relectures que je faisais toujours pas mal de fautes... J'en suis désolée, je vais essayer de faire mieux. Sinon, pour Eliane, la façon dont Tom est attiré par Astrea est assez ambigu et ce n'est pas de l'attirance que ressent normalement un garçon pour une fille. C'est un tordu quand même...

**Acte 6.**

Les jours passaient et je ne me faisais plus du tout embêter. Par contre, de nombreuses filles m'enviaient –certains garçons aussi- et beaucoup de messes basses furent dites sur moi dès que je passais. De nombreuses rumeurs comme quoi j'avais usé de la magie pour le faire tomber dans mes bras ou encore qu'il avait du courage de sortir avec moi, l'atypique, la sans-ami, l'ombre… Bien sûr, rien n'était dit tout haut et de toute façon, Riddle s'en fichait puisque son image n'était pas ternie. Moi j'avais du mal à le supporter et le nombre de personnes que je haïssais augmentait de jour en jour.

Les séances d'entrainements continuèrent mais elles étaient plus calmes, détendues et étrangement, j'y arrivais beaucoup mieux. Je repensais à la phrase du bouquin, celle qui disait que mes forces seraient décuplées lorsque je serais amoureuse. Je n'y croyais toujours pas. Certes, j'arrivais mieux aux exercices mais rien de bien extraordinaire. Tom ne se dévoilait toujours pas, mais moi non plus. Notre relation était assez harmonieuse mais bizarrement, on ne savait pas tant de choses l'un sur l'autre. Juste l'essentiel question famille : il avait perdu ses parents et n'avait ni frères ni sœurs. C'était tout. Je ne le consolais pas, déjà parce que ce n'était pas mon fort et qu'en plus, il me l'avait raconté d'une telle froideur qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait totalement. Le sujet n'a plus jamais été abordé.

Au bout d'un mois –nous étions fin octobre, c'est-à-dire en vacances, je notai quelques changements dans le comportement de mon petit ami. Oh, il était toujours adorable, dans son genre bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était attentionné et aimant mais je l'aimais comme cela. Bref, il me demandait deux trois choses un peu bizarres qui ne me dérangeaient pas donc je le faisais. Comme je réussissais bien les exercices et que mon pouvoir s'était apparemment développé, j'étais capable de faire de la magie sans baguette –pas pour tout les sortilèges mais bon- et même d'infliger des maux à certaines personnes. C'est ce que je faisais. Je torturais des gens. Enfin le mot est bien trop exagéré, je m'excuse. Disons que… Je leur infligeais une douleur fine mais insupportable à long terme. Comme c'était des gens que je haïssais, ça ne me dérangeait pas mais je me demandais à quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir. Un jour, je lui posai la question mais il répondit quelque chose de vague comme quoi ça l'aidait dans ses affaires.

Là était la faille, le problème : ses affaires. Qu'étaient « ses affaires » en réalité ? Une sorte de communauté en construction ? Je n'en savais fichtre rien et je vivais sans. Seulement, les histoires continuaient et les demandes devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes. Un soir, alors que j'arrivais dans la salle commune à une heure tardive –j'étais allée voir les étoiles- il se détacha rapidement de son groupe d'acolytes, les faisant partir silencieusement, pour venir me rejoindre. J'étais très méfiante vis-à-vis de ce comportement mais je l'aimais alors je me montrais moins farouche. Tom m'accueillit d'un baiser rapide. Après, nous allâmes-nous asseoir sur le canapé, la salle maintenant vidée.

-Qui c'était ? L'interrogeai-je, curieuse.

-Des…Collègues, répondit-il nonchalamment.

J'aurais été étonnée qu'il dise 'amis' alors sa franchise me satisfit. Nous restâmes un moment comme cela, assis l'un contre l'autre. Ces contacts m'étaient maintenant familiers et je les appréciais à leur juste valeur. Je fermai les yeux, l'oreille contre son cœur qui d'ailleurs battait très lentement. Bien qu'il ait l'habitude et que l'on fasse souvent cela, j'étais légèrement blessée. Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence :

-Astrea, accepterais-tu de m'aider pour un rituel ?

Je me redressai et l'inspectai. Il avait la mine grave mais gentille –aussi gentille qu'il le pouvait j'imagine. J'étais septique.

-Bien sûr mais… C'est quoi ce…Rituel ? Genre truc satanique ? Bafouillai-je, légèrement inquiète.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'expliquerais en temps voulu mais rien de bien grave.

Ah.

Je n'étais pas très rassurée je dois l'avouer mais je voulais lui faire plaisir alors je le ferai, et ce, sans rechigner. De toute façon, je ne rechigne pas…

-Et quand est-ce qu'on va faire ça ?

-Surement demain soir, quand tout le monde sera couchés, m'obligea-t-il simplement. Dans la Chambre.

-Ok…

Je le laissai seule et montai dans mon dortoir. J'étais angoissée pour demain, j'espérais que son rituel ne serait pas trop difficile… Je devais avoir confiance en moi ! C'est sur cette bonne résolution que je m'endormis. Nous étions dimanche et je me levai tard, comme toutes les fins de semaine. J'avais loupé le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner mais ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça : j'avais la gorge nouée. Cette journée, je la sentais mal. Je stressais énormément pour l'œuvre de ce soir. Je fis mes devoirs dans le parc tout l'après-midi. Tom ne se manifesta pas ; j'imagine qu'il préparait tout pour ce soir. C'est à contrecœur que je rejoins la Grande Salle pour manger. Là je le vis, presqu'au bout de la table immense. Il semblait en pleine discussion sur un sujet très important. Il ne me remarqua pas et je m'installai bien plus loin. Au milieu du repas, il vint enfin, me saluant d'un baiser rapide. A dire vrai, nous ne nous parlâmes pas. Je pense qu'il était aussi inquiet que moi sur la suite des évènements mais surement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Nous partîmes ensemble dehors : nous attendrons minuit pour aller dans la Chambre. Une fois installés au loin, le silence continua. C'est lui qui y mit fin.

-Je pense que je dois t'expliquer ce pourquoi je fais cela ?

Je fus assez surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé : un mélange d'ennui et d'abandon. Comme si cette chose était vraiment précieuse et secrète. Sincèrement, je m'en fichais un peu… Enfin pas vraiment mais depuis peu, j'avais plus confiance en Tom et d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas découvrir ce qu'il fabriquait, ça m'inquiétait trop.

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aiderais quand même, dis-je d'une voix sûre.

**Fin PoV Astrea**

Tom fut surpris. Il sortait avec cette fille uniquement pour sa force, ça c'était sûr, mais sa compagnie ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela. En vérité, c'est justement le fait qu'elle ne le colle pas trop, qu'elle ne fouine pas et qu'elle ait sa vie sans lui. Mais maintenant, cela lui faisait étrangement mal. Cette indifférence l'énervait un peu. Certes, elle l'aimait, il le savait très bien mais même. Son détachement lui paraissait anormal, habituellement, toutes les filles sont réellement dingues de lui. C'était son cas mais elle ne le montrait pas, presque pas. Etait-elle insensible ? Il avait déjà entendu certaines mauvaises langues le dire mais était-ce vrai finalement ? Elle ne cherchait même pas à savoir quel genre de magie elle allait accomplir ce soir. Oh bien sur, il aurait mentit puisque c'était de la magie noire mais pour le principe… Aussi, les marques de tendresse entre eux n'étaient pas nombreuses, du moins pour lui. Pour Astrea c'était très peut-être trop fréquent. Cela ne dérangeait pas Tom mais ça renforçait son idée d'insensibilité de la jeune fille. Avait-elle eu une expérience pour qu'elle devienne comme cela ? A priori non puisqu'elle a toujours été relativement heureuse. Seule mais heureuse. Xenos était cassante aussi, quelques fois, mais pourtant très douce. Personne ne le savait. Il n'utilisait plus la légimencie car un certain respect pour sa petite amie s'était instauré. Par respect, rien de bien grand, juste de la…Sympathie. Le seul problème, c'est que lui ne ressentait pas de sympathie. Jamais. Il fallait qu'il en finisse rapidement ! Cette fille avait un mauvais effet sur lui. Il sortit un livre pendant qu'elle attendait, le nez en l'air. La nuit était glacée, hostile mais Astrea pensait que cette lune, pleine et avenante, réconfortait son cœur froid et pourtant amoureux. Ils attendirent comme cela. Pendant quelques heures. La jeune fille, fixant toujours l'astre satellite, sursauta au bruit que fit son compagnon en refermant son livre.

-Il est l'heure d'y aller, Astrea, ordonna Tom, aidant sa copine à se relever.

Il commença à partir.

-Tom ! Cria-t-elle en le rattrapant- il avait stoppé. Dis-moi, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je n'y arrive pas, ok ? On aura toujours l'occasion de réessayer, ne t'en fais pas…

-Je ne m'en fais pas, dit-il sûr de lui et évitant la question. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air…On dirait que ça te tient vraiment à cœur.

Il ne répondit pas. Oui, cette expérience lui redonnait l'allégresse et l'euphorie d'un petit enfant qui va enfin apprendre à faire du vélo. Chose qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis très longtemps. Elle l'avait remarqué ? Etonnant… Bizarrement, sa crainte de le blesser lui faisait plaisir : elle faisait attention à lui. Il contrôlait encore tout, ça allait. Pris d'un élan d'hormones et de bonté, il lui prit la main et c'est ensemble qu'ils se rendirent aux toilettes des filles. La chute ne faisait plus rien à Astrea, elle y était maintenant habituée, ainsi qu'à la décoration et à la froideur de cette salle souterraine. Ils arrivèrent au centre de la Chambre et la jeune fille fut étonnée d'y trouver un énorme pentacle rouge sang. D'ailleurs, en était-ce ? Elle se pencha et apparemment non, c'était de la poudre de brique. De nombreux symboles trônaient là, inquiétants en leurs formes étranges, remplissant les branches de l'étoile à six parties. Elle leva un regard interrogateur mais prêt à Tom.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-En fait, pas grand-chose. Tu vas placer tes pieds sur ces deux branches là puis prendre mes mains, et tu ne les lâches sous aucun prétexte. Compris ?

-Entendu.

Astrea se plaça, comme demandé, sur les deux branches de droite, tandis que Tom se mit sur les deux de gauche. Il entremêla ses doigts dans ceux de la jeune fille, lui ordonna de fermer les yeux puis fit de même. L'incantation débuta. Il parlait dans sa langue, la langue des serpents. Xenos le savait maintenant et elle trouvait cela plus attirant qu'effrayant, aussi aimait-elle l'écouter. Seulement là, son ton était fort et démentiel. Elle avait cruellement envie de lâcher ces mains, ces mains froides mais leurs doigts étaient solidement bloqués. Et elle ne voulait, pour rien au monde, le décevoir. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Riddle commença à avoir du mal à parler, comme si une douleur se faisait sentir. Et c'était exactement cela, la sensation était telle qu'il planta ses ongles dans le dos des mains d'Astrea qui serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Le sang commença à s'écouler et il s'évertuait toujours à formuler son incantation maléfique. Une lumière aveuglante sortit du pentacle et les aurait éboulis s'ils n'avaient pas eu les yeux clos. Une sorte de légère bourrasque sortit également, faisant voler leurs vêtements.

Le rituel prit fin au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables et douloureuses. Tom fit tout son possible pour rester debout, Astrea l'imitait. Ils reprirent leur souffle, l'un soulagé et heureux d'avoir réussi, l'autre anxieuse du résultat et encerclant ses mains ensanglantées.

-Ca…A marché ? S'essouffla l'étrangère.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. C'est alors que la jeune fille fit quelque chose qui les choqua tous les deux. Elle lui sauta au cou, le faisant tomber et éclata de rire. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Personne d'ailleurs. Elle avait un rire de gamine, un rire joyeux et qui venait du cœur, réconfortant, agréable à entendre. Elle le serrait si fort que les plaies saignaient encore plus et allaient tacher la chemise de Tom. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour la repousser. Il était épuisé et de toute manière, il n'en avait pas envie. Ce contact chaud et innocent lui faisait tellement de bien.

Astrea s'était jeté sur lui, remplie de joie d'avoir réussi quelque chose et que cela lui serve. Elle se sentait utile et voir le faible sourire de son petit ami après cette expérience lui avait fait exploser le cœur. Son amour pour lui était si fort qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Bien que leur relation semblait froide et distante. Riddle sentait la tiédeur du sang dans son dos et écarta la jeune fille doucement. Cette dernière ramena ses mains sur son torse. Il les lui prit et les regarda.

-Ca fait mal ?

-Non…Pas tellement. Et puis ce n'est pas grave ! Tom, on a réussis ! Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ?! Réagis un peu !

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, chose encore atypique et attrapa son écharpe pour l'entourer autour de ses mains blessées. Tom était désorienté par le changement de comportement de la fille. Elle, si insensible, si réservée, si désintéressée, laissait éclater ses sentiments dans des rires aussi enfantins qu'agréables et dans une excitation bien visible. Cette facette qu'il ne lui connaissait pas le fit défaillir. Il lui prit le visage, de ses mains encore moites et déposa un long baiser sur ses fines lèvres rosées et sèches. Aucun des deux n'était sûr de ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. De la reconnaissance ? De l'amour ? Quoiqu'il en soit, quelque chose changea en Tom et pas forcément en bien. A son tour, il la câlina, plaça sa bouche à son oreille et murmura faiblement :

-Merci, Astrea.

Ladite Astrea posa ses mains sur ses omoplates, dans une caresse langoureuse et s'abandonna à l'étreinte. Une étreinte nouvelle et différente des autres. Cette fois, Riddle semblait lui trouver une qualité, une utilité. Il semblait sincère –ou presque. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position. Elle, entre ses jambes, blottie contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui, pour une fois, allait beaucoup plus vite. Tom caressait ses cheveux, lascivement. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus et profitait au maximum de cet instant qui surement, ne se reproduirait plus. Cette expérience fut le moment où elle découvrit le plus Riddle, le moment pendant lequel elle eut beaucoup d'intimité avec lui. D'eux-mêmes, ils se séparèrent, pour elle, à contrecœur. Il l'aida à se relever.

-Et maintenant ? Fit-elle, toujours heureuse. Qu'est ce que tu as en plus ?

-C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Il sourit, imperceptiblement et s'avança vers elle avant de lui prendre une main. Il enleva le sang qui commençait à coaguler puis commença à tracer des cercles imaginaires au dessus des plaies profondes, ce pendant environ une minute. Petit à petit, les blessures se refermaient jusqu'à guérir totalement. Elle releva subitement la tête vers lui et le regarda, bouché bée.

-C'est incroyable, Tom !

-Et ce n'est rien, je peux faire bien mieux…

En vérité, cette nouvelle force venait d'Astrea. Ce qu'il ne lui dirait jamais, c'est qu'il lui avait volé les trois quarts de son nouveau pouvoir, et ce, sans une once de remord. La jeune fille ne le comprit jamais puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore assez développé ses pouvoirs pour s'apercevoir qu'elle pouvait faire tout cela. Et quand bien même, elle lui aurait surement offert avec plaisir. Après avoir guérit son autre main, il effaça d'un revers de main le pentacle maintenant dévasté. La jeune fille était impressionnée par tous ces tours et le faisait bien voir. Elle ramassa ses affaires et le suivit dans l'escalier. Une fois arrivés dans le couloir, Riddle l'arrêta.

-Je vais dormir dans ma chambre de préfet… Débuta-t-il.

-Oh très bien, bonne nuit alors.

Elle tourna les talons. Astrea l'avait littéralement coupé ; il la rejoint et lui attrapa le poignet. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune arrière pensées ou quoi ?

-Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux.

Cette phrase causa un court-circuit dans le cerveau de la jeune française. Plait-il ? Elle et lui ? Lui et elle ? Par dormir s'il entendait coucher, c'était non. Non seulement, elle était fatiguée à cause du rituel et en plus, elle n'était pas prête à aller si loin avec lui. Face à l'hésitation de Xenos, Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était comme une enfant par moment et à d'autre, tellement mature et réfléchie.

-Je ne te ferai rien si c'est ce dont tu as peur.

Elle sourit à son tour, joueuse.

-Je n'ai pas peur, Riddle, le nargua-t-elle en appuyant sur son nom.

Le sourire narquois de Tom s'étira encore plus et c'est sans ménagement qu'il lui attrapa les poignets avant de la coller au mur. Il la regardait de haut, son corps pressé contre le sien. La mine joueuse de la jeune fille s'effaça de suite.

-Toujours pas ?

Elle détourna la tête, rouge. C'est bon, il avait gagné. Elle ne lui résistait pas, ce qui le remplissait de fierté contrairement à elle, qui s'énervait. Il la lâcha aussitôt et son regard la brulait. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder alors qu'elle était si faible. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet, qui n'était pas très loin. Tom ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur avant de fermer à clé. Inquiétant ça, se dit-elle. La jeune fille ne savait où se mettre alors elle resta là, à regarder la pièce. C'était une sorte de vestibule servant de salon, cela restait petit. Un canapé et deux fauteuils en rond avec une étagère pleine de livres à côté. Tout cela dans les tons verts et gris. De nombreux coussins trônaient çà et là et elle se demanda comment Tom pouvait vivre dans une pièce si chaleureuse, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il la pria d'avance jusqu'à un porte dans le fond ; ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

Celle-ci était assez spacieuse tout en restant conviviale. Le lit était à baldaquin, deux places bien évidemment et toujours dans les tons propres à la maison Serpentard. Une grande armoire ainsi qu'une commode meublait la pièce. Une fenêtre laissait filtrer l'éclat de la lune. Riddle restait derrière sa petite amie qui restait bloquée sur la décoration.

-Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens, déclara-t-il avant de disparaître par une porte adjacente.

Ah. Très bien. Elle aussi voulait en prendre une mais elle n'allait pas débouler dans la pièce maintenant. Elle attendrait. Elle n'osait pas s'asseoir sur le lit si bien fait, aussi se plaça-t-elle dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Astrea espérait qu'il tiendrait ce qu'il avait dis toute à l'heure et qu'il ne tenterait rien, sinon, elle ne répondrait plus d'elle-même. Au bout de cinq à dix minutes, il sortit, vêtue d'un simple bas de pyjama. Cette vision fut réellement cauchemardesque et insoutenable pour Xenos qui ne rêvait que de l'encercler de ses bras et plus si affinités. Ce torse si finement musclé et délicat à la fois lui faisait perdre la tête. Etait-elle aussi sensible aux apparences ? Superficielle ? Elle se disait que c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle sauta de son perchoir et passa rapidement près de lui pour partir dans la salle de bain.

-J'en ai besoin moi aussi, fut tout ce qu'elle lâcha au passage.

Elle ferma la porte à double tours. Elle savait très bien qu'il suffisait d'un simple _alohomora_ pour l'ouvrir mais c'était par principe. Elle savait qu'il n'essayera pas de toute façon. Cette salle de bain était semblable à celle qu'elle avait elle-même dans son dortoir : une baignoire, un lavabo et des toilettes, tout cela dans les tons marbrés. Simple mais agréable. La seule touche personnelle était le tapis vert pomme tout moelleux. Astrea se déshabilla, remarquant que ses membres étaient légèrement atteints de crampes, elle fit cela doucement. Elle ne s'attarda pas devant la glace, ne s'aimant pas beaucoup et parti directement sous la douche. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit du bien mais elle ne prit que quelques minutes à s'astiquer, jugeant impolie de passer trop de temps sous la douche de son hôte. Elle sécha ses cheveux d'un sort –un des seuls qu'elle arrivait à réaliser- et c'est alors que le problème la percuta : elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Elle ne voulait pas sortir vêtue d'une simple serviette et remettre ses vêtements tachés de sang n'était pas une superbe perspective non plus. C'est extrêmement gênée qu'elle appela Tom à travers la porte.

-Tom ! Ca te dérangerait de me passer quelque chose ? Parce que là j'ai…

Il fit vite et lui passa une masse informe de vêtements par l'ouverture qu'elle avait laissée. En vérité, elle n'était pas très pudique –la normale quoi- mais là, c'était exceptionnel. Elle défit ce que Tom lui avait donné pour découvrir une chemise blanche, haut d'homme banal, un peu trop grand certes mais c'était à prévoir, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et un boxer, étonnamment, celui-ci était à sa taille… Elle n'allait pas demandé d'explications, ce n'était pas important. Après avoir essayé de remettre ses cheveux en ordre, elle sortit enfin de la pièce, ses vêtements à la main et alla les poser timidement dans un coin. Riddle était déjà installé sur le lit, en tailleur et semblait ne pas la voir, il réfléchissait aurait-on dit. La jeune fille le regarda de loin et comme il ne manifestait aucune émotion, aucun geste, elle finit par s'approcher. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas –alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètres !- elle agita sa main sous ses yeux. Tom réagit enfin, son regard se posa sur son « amie » et ce dernier était très curieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oh, rien, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Elle sourit faiblement. Elle trouvait Tom très…Attachant (?) lorsqu'il était comme cela. Il donnait l'impression d'être passionné. Même si ses réflexions n'étaient que de sombres desseins. Voyant qu'Astrea ne le rejoignait pas, il tapota le lit pour l'inciter à venir. Ce qu'elle fit. La serpentarde s'adossa au montant du lit, de tel sorte qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle. Ils ne semblaient pas prêt à dormir. De toute façon, ils étaient en vacances. Halloween arrivait et sa grande fête avec. La jeune fille étant française, elle n'y était pas habituée : en France, cela ne se faisait presque plus ou du moins, pas là où elle habitait. En Grèce encore moins. De toute façon, elle était très peureuse et détestait les fêtes alors… Seulement, Tom était populaire, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit invité au bal qui suivait la fête. Elle n'était pas jalouse mais voulait s'informer tout de même.

-Dis, Tom. Tu vas aller à cette fête le 31 ?

-Oui, sûrement, pourquoi ?

-Non…Juste pour savoir, finit-elle.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un lui répondait comme cela. C'était trop vague, ça lui donnait l'envie d'utiliser la légimencie. Qui plus est, cette fille le faisait tout le temps ! Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, qu'elle le dise ! D'un autre côté, il n'aime pas être contredit ou les gens qui parle à tort et à travers. C'était compliqué…

-Tu n'y vas pas ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Non. Je n'aime pas les fêtes et en plus, je n'ai pas l'habitude de fêter Halloween. Et puis si c'est pour voir ceux que je croise tous les jours, non merci, répondit-elle la voix haineuse.

-Pourquoi les hais-tu autant ?

-Je te retourne la question.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rompre l'échange visuel. A les voir comme cela, on n'aurait pu dire sincèrement s'ils s'appréciaient. Ils semblaient se détester en cet instant. Leur problème paraissait si semblable et était pourtant si différent. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Ce fut elle qui détourna les yeux, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. C'était comme cela qu'elle l'aimait. Se sentant obligé de répondre, elle ajouta :

-Je ne sais pas…On n'est pas du même monde, c'est tout. Je ne les comprends pas et c'est réciproque. Enfin, je dis ça mais l'erreur n'est pas là. J'ai un problème de tolérance… Généralement, je ne supporte pas les gens donc je m'isole. Ce n'est pas physique mais mental.

Tom ne répondit rien. Lui, il les détestait parce qu'il se croyait mieux. Et puis, ce n'était pas de la haine pareille à celle d'Astrea, ce serait plutôt un désir de les dominer, de les voir supplier, de leur montrer qu'il est différent, unique et supérieur à eux. La franchise de la jeune fille lui faisait plaisir et ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, il retourna à ses futurs projets. Il s'allongea tranquillement et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment à savourer le silence mais la française le dérangea une nouvelle fois. Tellement de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, elle avait mit du temps à en choisir une.

-Tom… Que comptes-tu faire après ? Je veux dire après tout cela ? Tu sembles monter quelque chose mais n'es-tu pas sûr de t'égarer ? N'as-tu jamais peur de tomber de haut ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton triste et amer.

Déjà agacé par son interruption, si elle venait lui faire la morale, ça n'allait pas passer.

-Je suis confiant, dit-il simplement et durement.

-Si tu le dis…

Elle se glissa sous les draps et se tourna, de façon à être bien proche du rebord. Elle était fatiguée et de toute façon, la discussion s'arrêtait là.

-Bonne nuit, Icare, murmura-t-elle doucement avant de s'endormir d'un trait.

Quelle phrase étrange se dit Tom. L'irritation qu'il avait ressentit s'était estompée et c'est plus serein qu'il réfléchissait à sa situation. Maintenant qu'il avait littéralement pompé la plus grande partie de la puissance d'Astrea, elle ne lui était plus d'une grande utilité, si ? Le hic, c'est que s'il la lâchait maintenant, elle pourrait parler pour la Chambre. Ferait-elle vraiment ça ? Il en doutait. Il allait rester encore un peu avec elle ; elle pourrait toujours servir. Heureusement, son dessein se précisait de plus en plus, avec la grande aide de son professeur de potion : Slughorn. Celui-ci se faisait magnifiquement manipulé par Tom et c'est par erreur qu'il l'avait informé sur les horcruxes. Reste à commencer l'expérience. Après la séparation de son âme, Riddle serait invincible et pourrait commencer son sombre projet de domination. Lui en parler était une solution ? Si elle se rangeait à ses côtés, ce serait parfait ! Il avait déjà pas mal d'adeptes mais elle ne serait pas de trop. En plus, elle est raide dingue de lui, c'était infaillible. C'est sûr de lui qu'il la rejoint sous les draps. Astrea étant tourné et ne laissant aucune ouverture, il fit de même. On aurait dis deux ennemis contraint de dormir ensemble. Tableau étrange.

Tom se leva le premier mais n'étant pas très doué, il réveilla Astrea au passage. Il était environ dix heures du matin et c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour la jeune fille qui était une vraie marmotte. Cependant, elle fit mauvaise fortune bon cœur et décida de se lever. La serpentarde se redressa et marmonna un faible « bonjour » que Tom lui rendit tout aussi froidement. Après s'être « remis bien », le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit. Il avait prit la décision de faire rejoindre la fille à son camp.

-Astrea, j'ai une proposition à te faire –impression de déjà vu chez elle- : comme tu l'auras surement deviné, je réunis une sorte d'armée. Après l'école, j'ai décidé de monter une sorte de…D'ordre dont je serais le chef. Je ne veux plus que les sorciers soient obligés de se cacher de ces Moldus et je compte bien remédier à cela. Cela se fera petit à petit mais j'ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté. Bref, je veux que tu me rejoignes.

La jeune fille n'était même pas surprise de cette demande. Elle savait bien que quelque chose se tramait mais voilà, elle était légèrement déçue par l'étroitesse d'esprit de son compagnon.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu va user de la manière douce pour arriver à tes fins et ça m'inquiète. J'avais déjà remarqué que tu détestais les Moldu et les nés-Moldu. Seulement moi, je ne suis pas comme ça, je les…Aime bien, expliqua-t-elle d'un air laconique.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je veux juste que tu sois de mon côté. Tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ?

La jeune fille soupira. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait paraître éreintée et lassée. Elle releva la tête vers Tom, son regard plus éteint que jamais. Ledit Tom fut assez secoué par cette expression froide mais ce qui suivit le choqua encore plus.

- Je ne servirais à rien. Je vais mourir, Tom.

A suivre. D'après les stats, y'a pas mal de personnes qui passent; j'aimerais juste avoir une petite trace. Merci.


	7. Acte 7

**Note :** ce chapître est nettement plus court que les autres, je suis revenu au poids des premiers...Mais ça marche bien comme ça. Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, même si c'est que trois mots. Pour Neko-Nansu, tu m'avais vraiment fait peur pour "Cronos" ! Mais non, je suis allée re-voir sur une source sûre et ça vient du grec "Kronos" donc en français c'est "Cronos" ou "Chronos". Mais le mien marche ! Merci pour ta review.

**Acte 7.**

L'évidence le frappa en pleine poitrine. Effectivement, elle allait mourir. C'est comme s'il l'avait oublié alors que c'était cela qui les avait rapprochés. Il resta figé, le regard fixe et inexpressif. Elle secoua la tête, la mort dans l'âme et se leva brusquement. Elle s'était résignée ; le quitter lui faisait si mal, mais pleurer, le décevoir, c'était pire que tout. Elle partit dans la salle de bain et serra férocement le lavabo, les larmes lui brulant son œil mais elle luttait. Elle remit son uniforme et revêtit sa cape pour cacher toutes les tâches. Une fois sortie, elle le trouva, lui aussi habillé. Elle ne s'avança pas et recula vers la porte.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dehors, déclara-t-elle faiblement avant de partir en trombes.

Elle bouscula Crown au passage, qui partageait le vestibule avec Riddle. Ca, elle l'avait oublié mais qu'importait, elle était sous sa protection. Sa foutue influence. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au parc. Quelle surprise lorsqu'elle vit que celui-ci était enneigé. Elle n'avait jamais vu de neige de toute sa vie et n'arrivait même pas à savourer ce moment. Ce grand manteau blanc, immaculé, semblait innocent et pur alors qu'il pouvait simplement donner la mort. La mort. Oui, elle allait la connaître bientôt. Avant Tom, avant son frère, avant ses parents. Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple qu'elle ne naisse pas ? Sûrement mais elle était désirée… L'amour fait souffrir mais elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir connu. Même si elle était amoureuse d'une personne qui ne l'aimait pas et qui n'aimerait surement personne. Il l'utilisait, elle n'était pas dupe mais parfois, ses étreintes semblaient presque vraies. Elle souffrait pour ces courts moments.

Essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, Astrea s'assit sur un rocher bordant le lac et joua un peu avec la neige. Elle réfléchissait. Irait-elle à Halloween ? La perspective de voir Tom se faire draguer par des filles ne l'enchantait guère et mieux valait rester dans la salle commune. Seulement voilà, sa curiosité était trop grande. Elle jeta cette pensée, se disant qu'elle verrait sur le moment et se rabattit sur la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Irait-elle aussi à cela ? Sûrement, c'était l'occasion de sortir un peu… Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent mais elle savait qu'elle allait tout dépenser. Quand elle n'avait pas grand-chose, elle ne pouvait le garder. Riddle ne vint pas la voir de la journée et ça la soulagea. L'avantage avec Tom, c'est qu'il ne vient pas vous voir toutes les deux minutes pour vous demander comment vous allez. C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas le faire puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas se disait-elle.

Ils se croisèrent au dîner puis un peu dans la salle commune mais ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup. Et ce jusqu'à la sortie au village qui avait lieu la veille du trente-et-un. Astrea et Tom attendaient, comme tous les autres élèves, l'arrivée du concierge pour vérifier les entrées. La jeune fille se demanda vaguement qui pouvait signer l'autorisation de Riddle mais se donna vite l'excuse que ça devait être le gestionnaire de son orphelinat. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, ça la mettait en colère pour diverses raisons plus ou moins stupides. Elle ne savait rien des parents de son petit ami mais se disait qu'ils étaient coupables de l'avoir abandonné ou encore que les gens qui n'avaient pas voulu adopter Tom étaient stupides. Bref, des pensées inutiles et sans importance. Une fois tout contrôlé, ils partirent enfin ; Astrea seule au bout de la file et son copain à l'avant, entouré de ses acolytes. A peine arrivés, tout le monde se dispersa en direction des diverses boutiques. On voyait beaucoup de jeunes à Honeydukes, les filles dans des boutiques de vêtements fantaisistes pour la fête du lendemain et des garçons se dirigeaient vers des pubs plus ou moins mal fréquentés.

La française traina un moment, regardant à droite et à gauche les différentes vitrines toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Elle finit par se stopper devant une sorte de librairie qui ressemblait plus à une bibliothèque. Les manuscrits y étaient vieux et magnifiquement ouvragés : reliures d'or et marques-pages dorés, bref, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle remarqua les prix exorbitants. Elle continua sa route pour tourner dans une allée sombre et tomber sur une boutique qui jurait un peu dans cette ruelle hostile : elle était dans les tons verts et violets avec une vitrine fabuleuse. Un magasin de vêtement apparemment, plutôt de costumes. Il avait dû se spécialiser pour Halloween. Par chance, il n'y avait personne, pas même un chat et c'est ravie qu'Astrea entra, émerveillée par l'allure irréelle de cet endroit. Autant Honeydukes était connu pour être coloré dans ses bonbons, là, c'était le paradis des tissus et des rubans. Sans pour autant être trop niais, c'était vraiment…Original.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ? Salua une jeune femme derrière un comptoir.

-Oh heu, merci, pour l'instant, je regarde.

La vendeuse sourit et hocha la tête. Elle allait très bien dans le décor : une longue robe verte pomme avec un tablier épais violet clair, celui-ci attaché par un nœud d'une taille impressionnante, juste au creux de ses reins. Qui plus est, ses cheveux étaient rouges voyant. L'étudiante paraissait bien terne à côté de cette ravissante jeune femme. Elle resserra son écharpe et partit déambuler dans les rayons de mannequins, portant des accoutrements plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Alors qu'Astrea commençait à s'habituer à la beauté des vêtements, elle bloqua sur une robe absolument magnifique. Cette dernière était entièrement noire, longue, bref simple à priori mais la coupe changeait tout. Elle se nouait dans le dos, formant un corset dont les fils étaient rouges sang et pour rappeler cette touche de couleur, une petite rose se fondait dans le décolleté, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas trop plongeant. Belle dans sa simplicité.

-Elle est belle, n'est-ce-pas ? Fit une voix derrière la serpentarde.

Celle-ci fut un bond spectaculaire pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la vendeuse. Qui d'ailleurs s'appelait Marya, c'était marqué sur sa plaquette.

-Oui, répondit Astrea, les yeux figés sur la robe qui semblait l'appeler. Je peux savoir combien elle coûte ?

Au diable ses pauvres économies et son dégout des fêtes ! L'envie d'être belle –une fois dans sa vie- traversa la jeune fille qui voulait vraiment se prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une touffe de cheveux emmêlés.

-Oh, comme elle est assez simple, environ quinze gallions.

-Vraiment ?!

Pour la jeune fille, une robe aussi belle ne pouvait pas être si peu chère mais ne contredisons pas la vendeuse. De peur que quelqu'un arrive pour la lui dérober, elle la prit de suite. Même s'il ne lui restait presque plus rien, ça valait le coup. Reste un léger problème. Bon, elle irait à cette soirée avec sa jolie robe mais à des fêtes comme cela, on danse non ? Normalement. Ca, elle ne voulait pas, ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Non ! Elle s'éclipserait avant. Elle sortit de l'allée pour retrouver la foule, souriante et serrant son gros paquet contre elle. C'est guillerette qu'elle avança jusqu'au premier pub qu'elle trouva, à savoir la Tête de Sanglier.

Elle eut un peu peur du bruit bizarre que fit la porte et entra rapidement, remontant son écharpe pour ne pas se faire remarquer, même si c'était foutu. Elle alla en vitesse au comptoir, essayant d'éviter les regards des gens supers louches assis aux différentes tables. Par chance, ils vendaient de la Bièreaubeurre. Elle en prit puis s'installa à une table du fond, cette fois-ci, tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié. Bien cachée dans son coin, elle sirota tranquillement son verre en inspectant les personnes présentes dans cette salle miteuse. C'est totalement étonnée qu'elle reconnu Tom, encadré comme toujours, de ces collègues très bizarres. Un grand baraqué à l'air stupide et susceptible, une jeune fille, les cheveux secs et le regard vif, un autre garçon, boucles châtains et air sardonique, une deuxième fille, blonde cette fois et air plus sage, enfin pour finir, un troisième garçon qui n'était autre que Malfoy. Ils paraissaient comploter quelque chose mais Astrea savait à peu près de quoi il parlait. Ils étaient dans son camp tous ceux-là. Elle ne voulait pas être mise à la même hauteur qu'eux, même si elle doutait que Tom la considère en amie ou du moins, quelque chose de mieux qu'eux.

Renfrognée, elle sortit, son paquet toujours serré contre sa poitrine. A quoi cela servait d'essayer d'être jolie si tout le monde vous croyait transparente ? Ou encore si le seul garçon qui vous remarque vous manipule ? Oui, à rien, mais elle le ferait pour elle. Nous verrons bien comme cela va se passer. Le vent glacé lui irritait la peau et elle entra dans la première boutique qui s'offrait à elle. Elle enleva la neige qui recouvrait ses cheveux d'un mouvement de tête –celui que les chiens font quand ils sortent de l'eau- et inspecta l'endroit. Ca ressemblait à une bijouterie et de nombreuses publicités recouvraient les murs.

_Joyaux pour toutes sortes d'occasions. Découvrez la pierre qui vous ressemble ! Idéal pour les anniversaires ou Noël._

Entre autres… Elle s'approcha des présentoirs et fut étonnée de la beauté des pierreries. Elle ne portait pas de bijoux, mis à part des boucles d'oreilles –celles-ci ayant minimum deux trous- mais sinon, elle n'aimait pas du tout cela. Enfin, elle trouvait ces bracelets ou colliers extrêmement jolis mais avait du mal à les porter, jugeant que ça ne lui allait pas. Les affiches lui rappelèrent que dans environ un mois, c'était son anniversaire : le dix-sept décembre. Pour les vacances de Noël, Astrea rentrait chez ses parents, en France –ou en Grèce, cela dépendait- mais cette fois-ci, elle voulait rester à Poudlard. Elle savait que Tom ne rentrait pas à son orphelinat mais avait-il besoin d'elle ? Elle en doutait fortement. Il n'était pas du genre à fêter tout ça, qui plus est, sa famille serait triste s'il ne la voyait pas… Que c'était compliqué. Elle diviserait surement ses vacances, elle partiraient pour son anniversaire et rentrerait le vingt-cinq, pour souhaiter un joyeux Noël à Riddle. Oui, ce serait parfait. Anniversaire… Elle aurait enfin seize ans… Que c'était étrange d'être née en fin d'année. Mais elle aimait être une « fille de l'hiver ». En parlant d'anniversaire, elle ne connaissait même pas celui de Tom ! Il faudrait lui demander rapidement, c'était un peu juste de ne pas connaître la date d'anniversaire de son petit ami. Même s'il ne connaissait pas la sienne non plus.

Elle continua à regarder les bijoux, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et sortit, vidée. Peut-être avait-elle loupé son anniversaire ? Elle espérait que non. Le problème était aussi « quoi lui offrir ? ». Ca, elle n'en savait rien… Un livre sataniste ? Ca l'encourage un peu… Non, sérieusement, elle n'en savait rien. Elle lui offrirait bien un nouveau journal, le sien a l'air vraiment vieux mais elle se ravisa… Il devait avoir une valeur sentimentale ou quelque chose comme cela. Les élèves commençaient à se rassembler, il devait être l'heure, donc elle les suivit. Astrea cherchait Riddle des yeux mais ne le trouvait pas. Inquiète elle se stoppa et attendit un peu. Elle perdit son regard dans le paysage. Tout blanc.

-Astrea, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi, tout le monde s'en va ! Lui fit une voix autoritaire.

Elle se retourna vivement pour croiser le regard, à première vue agacé, de Tom. Quelle patience il avait…

-Heu…Rien. Tom, quand est-ce que tu es né ?

-Un trente-et-un décembre, sourit-il.

-Ok, merci.

Et elle partit, mi-courant mi-marchant, pour rejoindre la masse d'élève. Tom s'attendait à une réplique genre « oh, ça va arriver ! On va le passer ensemble alors ! ». Comme l'ont fait toutes les filles avec qui il était sortit durant cette période. Mais non. Légèrement blessé dans son égo, il suivit lui aussi, mais plus loin. Astrea s'arrêtait toutes les deux minutes pour regarder par terre ou pour admirer le paysage sous l'œil attentif et parfois légèrement étonné de Riddle. Elle découvrait la vie ou quoi ? Après mûres réflexions, ce devait être la neige. Cela n'était pas si extraordinaire… Juste une réaction de l'eau, rien de plus. Qu'est ce que c'était son paquet ? Ca semblait être précieux pour elle. Il ne voulait pas jouer l'intéresser et aller lui demander ; en plus, ce n'était **pas **intéressant…

Le chemin passa vite étant donné que les élèves étaient pressés de rentrer pour se préparer en prévision de la fête. Même si ce n'était que demain. Astrea s'inquiétait un peu. Avait-elle bien fait d'acheter cette robe ? Lui irait-elle ? D'après la vendeuse, ça s'adapte à votre silhouette. Autant pour elle et par chance, elle n'aurait pas à montrer ses horribles jambes. C'était tout bénef' comme on dit. Le dîner allait bientôt être servis et la jeune fille y alla en avance, traina par ci par là dans les couloirs, admirant les tableaux. Incroyable qu'ils parlent ! Comme cela, les gens ne mourraient pas vraiment… Mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simpliste se dit-elle. Au cours de l'après-midi, une bonne douzaine de filles s'étaient proposées pour accompagner Tom au bal ; propositions toutes déclinées. Seulement voilà, sa petite amie en titre n'était même pas venue lui demander, il y avait un hic. L'avait-elle oublié ? Sûrement pas, elle lui avait posé la question l'autre jour. Ne voulait-elle pas y aller avec lui ? Impossible aussi, il était trop… Bref, ce n'était pas possible ! Il rumina un moment dans la salle commune alors que Black lui demandait pour la trentième fois d'y aller avec elle. Il ne souhaitait pas spécialement y aller avec l'autre mais c'était une question de principe !

Astrea, elle, loin de se douter que par son silence, elle se mettait à dos son copain, arriva heureuse au dîner, sans problèmes apparents. Elle fut rejointe par Malfoy qui s'installa près d'elle. Il n'y avait pas foule : quelques serdaigles par ci, deux trois gryffondors par là, un groupe de poufsouffles et trois autres serpentards de deuxième année.

-Alors ? Tu as acheté ton costume aujourd'hui, non ?

La serpentarde faillit cracher sa purée.

-Pardon ?

-Ouais, je t'ai vu sortir de la boutique là, avec un paquet… Black Ribbon c'est ça ? Celle perdue dans la ruelle.

-Heu…Oui, et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que j'en ai acheté un ? Dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

-Rien. Moi je m'en fiche mais pas Tom j'imagine. Tu y vas bien avec lui, non ?

De quoi se mêlait-il ? Non, elle n'y allait pas avec lui ! Le devrait-elle ? Ce n'était pas obligé !

…

Le devrait-elle ?

-Je devrais ? Demanda-t-elle, se remettant un peu en question.

Il éclata de rire. Flippant. Mais rassurant, elle voulait rire avec lui mais se contenta de sourire.

-Ce serait logique, oui, pouffa-t-il. T'as pas l'habitude, ça s'voit.

-Bah, on va se voir mais… Enfin, je veux dire, il n'est pas à moi.

Abraxas ne répondit rien et lui leva un sourcil sarcastique. Là était le problème. Une certaine jalousie mal placée monta pincer le cœur de la jeune fille. Tom n'était pas à elle, c'était sûr mais quand même ! Devrait-elle y aller avec lui ? Ca impliquait ce que ça impliquait. Et ça, elle ne l'assumerait peut-être pas. Mais le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre lui écorcherait les yeux et lui brulerait son petit organe vital si insensible, détaché, et pourtant si amoureux. Elle devait savoir. Mais elle ne connaissait pas assez Riddle pour cela, elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Il ne l'aimait pas ! On n'a aucun droit, aucun pouvoir même infime sur quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas. Il ne ressentait même pas une once de sympathie pour elle, c'était… Une arme en gros. Malfoy semblait sentir le malaise chez la jeune fille et soupira. Avec elle, il perdait son masque arrogant. Il n'avait rien à lui prouver, à elle.

-Il n'est peut-être pas à toi mais rien ne t'empêche de lui demander s'il veut y venir avec toi…

Astrea le regarda, un peu désabusée mais finit par le remercier d'être si gentil avec elle. Il maugréa des choses incompréhensibles à cette remarque mais la jeune fille étira son sourire. Les gens les plus gentils sont ceux qui n'aiment pas qu'on le leur dise. Voulant changer de conversation, elle ajouta :

-Et toi, tu va y aller avec qui ?

-Oh, je ne suis pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à m'accaparer la charmante compagnie de la sœur Lestrange –il sourit. Son frère me mettait tout le temps des bâtons dans les roues ! Mais finalement, Liliana a accepté.

Astrea se matérialisa la tête de cette Liliana. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas snobe, elle paraissait toujours sur un mauvais coup. Elle était très belle mais son frère jumeau était un réel obstacle pour tous ceux qui voulaient sortir avec elle. Ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main c'est deux là. Toujours ensemble. Ils continuèrent à parler un peu de la fête et Abraxas continua à pousser la jeune fille à inviter Riddle mais celle-ci butait, refusant catégoriquement. Ils se verraient pendant, un point c'est tout. La perspective de passer la soirée entière avec Tom ne l'enchantait guère, étrangement et elle n'était même pas sûre d'y rester longtemps. Après le repas, elle alla faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. Une fois n'est pas coutume comme on dit. Cela lui prit pas mal de temps et c'est tard qu'elle rentra dans sa salle commune pour aller directement au lit.

Sa nuit avait été difficile. En effet, elle n'avait cessé de penser aux mauvaises tournures que pouvaient prendre la fête de ce soir et elle se leva très tôt, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Marchant comme un zombi jusqu'à la glace –qui d'ailleurs était libre, personne n'était levé- elle sursauta à sa propre image. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang mais elle se rassura vite : avec les lentilles, ça allait passer. Le stress remonta une nouvelle fois mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Après s'être lavée puis faite présentable, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Il n'était que sept heures du matin mais son petit ami était déjà levé, griffonnant des notes sur son si précieux journal, dans le canapé principal. Astrea le rejoint ; absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il ne releva même pas la tête. La fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée lui revint en pleine figure et ses yeux souffraient. Le silence était reposant.

-Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Marmonna-t-elle.

Oh. Quelle question stupide ! Ce n'était pas une fête d'Halloween qui allait empêcher Tom Riddle de dormir. Qui plus est, c'était son rythme. Non vraiment, elle ferait mieux de devenir muette. Il leva enfin son regard, l'air moqueur.

-Pourquoi n'arriverais-je pas à dormir ?

Evidemment. Pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas ? … Elle se sentait honteuse. La jeune fille avait l'impression de dire n'importe quoi dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

-Je ne sais pas, ça peut arriver… Largua-t-elle comme excuse.

Jugeant que la conversation s'arrêtait là, Tom retourna à son écriture, l'air absent. Astrea, elle, voulait lui poser plein d'autres questions. Avec qui allait-il à cette fête ? C'est évident que si elle ne l'avait pas invité et vice-versa, il y allait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Logiquement, elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Logiquement. La jalousie est une preuve d'amour. La haine envers les autres aussi ? Non, mieux valait le laisser vivre. La serpentarde en avait marre de ces sentiments contradictoires et surtout, d'aimer à sens unique. D'être amoureuse de quelqu'un si… Manipulateur, trompeur. Il vous donne des illusions et vous autodétruit. Elle finit par partir, considérant la situation trop lourde. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas communiquer avec lui ? A bien y réfléchir, c'était comme cela avec tout le monde…

**A suivre.** _Alors ? Un avis ? :D_


	8. Acte 8

**Note:** avant dernier chapitre de ma misérable-belle histoire. (Ce qui est misérable peut être beau non ?) Merci à ceux qui commentent et merci à ceux qui lisent ! Même s'ils peuvent laisser des traces... Traaaces !! Bon je m'arrête là... J'me fais peur... Bonne lecture.

**Acte 8.**

La journée passa trop vite. Tous les élèves parlaient de la soirée, tous plus allègres les uns que les autres tandis qu'Astrea se maudissait d'avoir acheté cette robe. Mais elle s'en voudrait de ne pas la porter aussi. Elle avait passé son après-midi dans des livres de sorts plus ou moins utiles pour les soins du visage et tout ça. C'était incompréhensible leur jargon estéthique! Elle voulait être simple ; c'était plutôt pour ses cheveux. Les salles de bains étant trop pleines, elle opta pour les toilettes des filles. A chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait, elle ne cessait de fixer cette rangée de lavabos. Dire que la Chambre était là. L'endroit était bondé aussi mais il y avait toujours des places.

Elle ne se maquilla presque pas. En fait, comme ses cils sont longs et noirs, les étirer finirait par faire un peu trop tape-à-l'œil et dès qu'elle clignerait des yeux, cela ferait trainée. Elle intensifia le rose de ses lèvres à l'aide d'un sort, même si cela ne servait pas à grand-chose puisqu'elles étaient très fines. Non, l'essentiel était ses cheveux. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à les rendre comme elle le voulait mais le résultat était finalement beau. Astrea les attacha magiquement, un peu sur le côté. Comme ils ondulent, cela rendait bien. Quelques mèches partaient çà et là et faisait légèrement « pas en ordre ». Elle ne put se séparer de sa frange, qui cachait ses sourcils et donc une partie de ses émotions faciales.

Après s'être assurée que ça tenait fermement, elle rentra dans son dortoir. La soirée avait commencé et elle croisa pas mal de garçons et filles en costumes –plus robes et costards que costumes d'ailleurs- mais fit en sorte que personne ne la voit; de toute façon, personne ne la voit jamais. Une fois arrivée dans son dortoir, elle sortit rapidement la robe avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Ce fut difficile de nouer le corset mais cela en valait la peine. Cette robe était vraiment magnifique. La jeune fille eut du mal à se reconnaitre. Oh, elle n'était pas aussi belle que Sarah bien sûr mais là, elle arrivait à se trouver jolie. Elle peaufina deux trois détails sans importance, comme boucles d'oreilles puis descendit finalement.

Le chemin de la salle commune des serpentards à la Grande Salle est long. Beaucoup trop long. Le nœud qu'elle avait à l'estomac l'empêchait d'être détendue. Astrea se faufila dans la masse d'élève qui allait et venait. La décoration, bien que toujours impressionnante l'étonna de nouveau. Le plafond magique représentait une nuit inquiétante, lune rouge et brouillard au rendez-vous, avec par ci, par là, deux trois cris stridents lacérant le brouhaha. Les tables avaient été enlevées, même si un buffet plus que varié était présent au fond de la salle. Une piste de dance avait été aménagée et quelques couples ou groupes d'amis dansaient déjà comme des fous déchaînés. Cela ressemblait plus à une soirée de comptes et comtesses vampires qu'à une soirée d'Halloween. En effet, personne n'était vraiment déguisé mais portait plutôt des habits souvent somptueux. Cependant la française était fière de sa robe. Absorbée par l'aménagement, la jeune fille ne vit pas Malfoy arriver derrière elle. Ce dernier la fit sursauter d'une main sur l'épaule.

-Astrea ! C'est bien toi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu…Cette robe te va bien. Tu devrais faire attention à toi plus souvent, la railla-t-il, moqueur.

-J'ai pas deux heures à ma disposition tous les jours pour me coiffer figure-toi… Mais c'est gentil, merci. Toi aussi, tu es très beau comme ça.

-Ah, je sais, je sais, gonfla Abraxas, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

La jeune fille sourit à pleines dents. Le fait que Malfoy vienne la voir l'avait soulagée et touchée. Et c'était la première fois qu'un garçon la complimentait. Un délicieux rouge, léger mais là, lui monta aux joues. Même si ce n'était rien, une réplique anodine qu'on se dit souvent, entre « amis », ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Tu n'es pas avec Lestrange ? S'enquit-elle, ne voulant pas s'accaparer Abraxas.

-Je vais aller la chercher, elle n'est pas encore prête. Toi, tu devrais aller voir Riddle, il est dans le fond. Tu le trouveras vite, c'est là où il y a le regroupement de filles…

Il la poussa doucement alors qu'elle lui chuchotait des « arrêtes, j'ai pas envie » frénétiques. Bien sûr, elle voulait le voir mais là, il ne semblait pas apte à lui parler. C'est vrai, une nuée de filles en chaleur le cernait… Elle s'approcha tout de même et se cacha derrière la petite foule. Tom, bien qu'il rejetât poliment les invitations, commençait légèrement à s'énerver. Elles ne comprenaient pas que lorsque l'on dit non, c'est non ? Il prit congé d'elles et les poussa sans ménagements pour se frayer un chemin. Une fois libéré, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Astrea, qui ne voulait pas lui parler tout de suite. Trop tard, elle n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant… Il se redressa fièrement et lui sourit. Elle ne lui rendit pas, trop mal à l'aise.

Il était habillé d'un costume tout simple. Mais la simplicité n'est-elle pas le meilleur ? La jeune fille savait que Tom n'était pas riche mais il savait comment dépenser son argent, où et quand. Son costume entièrement noir était assez moulant et ça le rendait encore plus longiligne et élancé. Seule sa chemise était rouge sang ; cette note de couleur rappelait bien la robe d'Astrea et ce détail la dérangeait un peu, ce n'était pas voulu mais ça le faisait beaucoup trop… Mais écartons cela pour le moment, le silence était trop gênant.

-Tu…Tu es très bien comme ça…Tom, articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Merci. Finalement tu es venue, tu avais dis que non. Et tu as même trouvé une tenue en conséquence, ça te va très bien…

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire… Mais elle n'eut pas à tergiverser pendant des heures, ce fut lui qui l'entraina, une main dans son dos, dans un coin plus tranquille. Une fois éloignés, il lâcha :

-Tu es avec qui ?

Hein ? Pourquoi il lui demandait ça ? C'était évident qu'elle n'était avec personne si elle ne l'avait pas invité. Apparemment, pas clair pour tout le monde. Il n'avait pas l'air commode malgré son sourire…

-Personne. Je devrais être avec quelqu'un ?

Tom était étonné mais n'en laissa rien paraître. C'aurait été logique, effectivement, qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un. A force de fréquenter des filles toutes identiques, ils commençaient à vraiment croire que la race féminine était faite selon ce modèle. Grave erreur. Il devrait faire attention pour continuer à la garder, à l'utiliser, il devait être fin.

-Je pensais que tu m'inviterais, murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

-Normalement, c'est aux garçons de faire ça…Bougonna Astrea comme réponse. Et puis ce n'est pas grave. Regarde, on est ensemble là, on s'en fiche de ça… Ce n'est pas le plus important ?

C'était pour le principe… La voilà déjà partie dans la contemplation des citrouilles. Vraiment décalée. Son indifférence n'était même pas voulue. Tom avait envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était totalement insensible mais se ravisa. N'était-il pas comme ça ? D'après lui, non, enfin pas à première vue. Il faisait le bon élève quoi. Au grand damne de la jeune fille, l'ambiance de la salle changea pour passer à un slow. Le premier de la soirée mais ce n'était pas pour la fin ce genre de chose ? Apparemment non… Elle commença à s'agiter sous l'œil de Riddle, exaspéré et presque amusé. Une certaine envie de la torturer monta en lui et c'est ravi qu'il lui prît la main pour l'attirer sur la piste. Une fois placés, Astrea, totalement paniquée voulut s'expliquer :

-Tom, arrêtes, je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas danser !

-Moi je veux. De toute façon, c'est moi qui dirige, laisse toi faire.

Pour clore ses protestations, il enserra plus fort la taille de sa compagne qui rougit d'indignation ; voir Malfoy souriant narquoisement dans la foule, tenant la taille de sa superbe Liliana ne l'aidait d'ailleurs en rien. La danse s'éternisait pour la serpentarde qui s'était légèrement détendue. Les regards meurtriers des soupirantes l'inquiétaient toujours et elle se forçait à regarder Riddle qui était tout à fait calme et maître de lui-même. Comme toujours. Les réactions toujours excessives de la jeune fille faisaient une drôle de sensation au garçon ; elle était beaucoup trop inquiète, stressée et il en venait à se demander si on pouvait vivre comme cela, à toujours se poser des tonnes de questions à la fois, parfois inutiles, si bien qu'on finit par devenir effacé. La preuve était entre ses bras. Il s'était promis qu'à cette fête, il laisserait ses plans machiavéliques de côté et ferait un tir de barrage. Après avoir proposé à sa petite amie de rejoindre son camp, celle-ci, effrayée pouvait très bien le quitter, elle et sa force si précieuse. Donc, il lui fallait être tout particulièrement gentil et un plan plus que parfait –pour lui- était en route. Il finirait la soirée seul à seule avec elle, dans sa chambre, il le fallait. Après cela, elle ne le lâcherait plus.

La musique s'arrêta tranquillement et alors qu'Astrea se détachait de son danseur, celui-ci l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa. Habituellement, ces deux là ne s'embrassaient pas trop et dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas approfondi. Donc c'est devant plein de monde qu'Astrea eut son premier vrai baiser. Avec Riddle. Qui ne semblait pas du tout gêné et explorait la bouche de sa compagne avec passion. Il finit par se détacher, se délectant de l'expression de surprise parcourant le visage de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, au bout d'un petit moment, se détourna de lui et sortit de la salle. Oh, ça avait été très agréable mais voilà, c'était nouveau. Un peu indescriptible et extrêmement gênant. Elle n'aimait pas s'étaler en public et Tom avait fait fort. Elle s'était assise dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, dans le hall principal. Elle fut vite rejointe.

-Astrea, je te cherchais. Tu ne reviens pas ? Lui demanda Riddle, bizarrement content.

-Heu non, je vais rentrer –elle se leva- bonne nuit, Tom.

-Moi aussi je rentrais, tu dors avec moi ?

Tout était parfaitement calculé, elle allait accepter. Avec ce sourire, son ton, Tom était persuadé de sa réussite. Malheureusement, la jeune fille ne voyait pas leur relation comme cela et parut gênée de devoir lui formuler son refus, se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois.

-Excuse-moi mais je préfère dormir seule.

Le visage de Riddle ne changea pas vraiment d'expression, pour paraître poli mais il était vraiment énervé. Ne pouvait-il pas la lâcher tout de suite finalement ? Non, il avait encore besoin d'elle pour deux trois choses. Il n'avait pas encore puisé toute sa force. Il hocha la tête puis retourna dans la salle, sous le regard déçu de la serpentarde. Cette dernière action l'avait vendu et le petit jeu du préfet la blessait de plus en plus. S'il s'imaginait qu'elle ne ressentait rien, il se trompait. Tout ça était comme une grande pièce de théâtre, une belle mise en scène pour l'exploiter et quand le rideau tombera, elle sera seule. Seule pour mourir. Elle rentra dans l'esprit que ça avait été un désastre, même la merveilleuse sensation qu'elle avait ressentie lors du baiser ne lui remontait pas le moral. Quelle était l'importance des sensations corporelles quand votre cœur souffre ? Une bien maigre consolation. Surtout que le jeune homme pensait profiter d'elle sous tous les aspects mais il avait déjà son cœur, cela suffisait. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, personne n'était là. Astrea, déconfite, alla dans la salle de bain, défit sa coiffure, enleva les sorts dont elle s'était privilégiée et retira sa robe pour se mettre en pyjama avant de se plonger dans ses draps et de s'endormir difficilement.

Astrea se leva sans réel entrain, la dernière comme d'habitude. Heureusement que les vacances finissaient dans quelques jours, elle préférait aller en cours, cela lui faisait oublier ses tortures. Elle croisa brièvement Tom ce jour-là. A dire vrai, comme tout le monde, Riddle se reposait un peu. Après que la jeune fille l'ait laissé, il était resté à la fête et avait veillé jusque tard dans la nuit. Apparemment, les élèves paraissaient tous satisfaits de cette soirée et de nombreux couples s'étaient formés –ou au contraire, s'étaient cassés. Les relations entre le couple ne changèrent pas. Toujours la même froideur, le même amour unilatéral et ce, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Alors que les deux serpentards s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque pour travailler ensemble, Astrea engagea la conversation, portée sur ces vacances, qui arriveraient le jour suivant.

-Alors, tu restes ici aussi pendant les vacances… C'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, connaissant la réponse.

Il hocha la tête, imperceptiblement. Voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien, ce fut lui qui continua :

-Et toi ?

-Je vais rentrer chez moi et je reviendrais le vingt-cinq.

Le sujet de Noël était épuisé, maintenant ils passaient aux exercices. Tom s'étonnait parfois, en y pensant, du peu d'engouement dont ils pouvaient faire preuve tandis que l'autre se disait que c'était de sa faute. Le préfet demandait toujours à sa petite amie de punir certains élèves, ce qu'elle faisait sans protester. A quoi bon ? Cela lui faisait plaisir… Un second rituel, moins impressionnant et apparemment moins important fut réaliser par le couple. L'idée était toujours la même mais ne restant plus grand-chose de son pouvoir à Astrea, Tom avait moins à faire. Précisément, il ne lui puisait pas sa force magique, celle qu'elle a eut à sa naissance mais l'autre, venant de la tâche maléfique. Il se flattait lui-même, fier d'être aussi intelligent.

Parfois, il se rappelait à l'ordre. Bien que cette fille soit de compagnie agréable, lui, ne devait pas laisser les sentiments l'attraper. C'était inutile et stupide. Malgré ces bonnes convictions, il se prenait parfois au jeu et peinait à lui montrer un peu d'affection. Elle le repoussait quelques fois inconsciemment et ça l'énervait. Lui, voulait plus. Il avait déjà son cœur, maintenant, il voulait son corps. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit car Astrea partait déjà, afin de rentrer chez elle. Il y avait foule à la gare de Pré-au-lard mais Tom avait fait l'effort de venir. La jeune fille allait bientôt rentrer dans le train.

-Bon et bien… Au revoir, lâcha-t-elle.

Il hocha lentement la tête et se força à sourire avant de l'embrasser brièvement. C'est sur ce court geste qu'ils se quittèrent. Astrea n'eut aucun mal à trouver un wagon vide et elle dormit pendant tout le trajet. Elle avait décidée, finalement, d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à ses parents après son anniversaire, cela valait mieux. Décidée, elle descendit à la gare et c'est heureuse qu'elle retrouvât sa petite famille. Son cœur se serra. Dire qu'elle allait mourir avant ses parents… Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite, pour l'instant, il lui fallait vivre dans le présent. Elle prit le bateau pour rentrer en France. Les premiers jours se passèrent bien, avec son anniversaire, elle fut couverte de cadeaux. Mais voilà, maintenant, il était temps de leur apprendre le problème.

La réaction fut la même pour tout le monde : on ne la cru pas. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, des explications furent demandées et de nouvelles recherches entreprises. Malheureusement, c'était vrai et la tristesse ainsi que l'amertume prirent la famille. On leur coupait l'herbe sous les pieds ! De nature "à aller de l'avant", ses parents voulurent tout faire pour lui assurer une vie parfaite jusqu'à sa mort, sans y penser. Comme si c'était normal. Seulement, Astrea allait devoir être transférer à Beaux-Bâtons. Actuellement, elle était à Poudlard parce qu'elle avait la meilleure réputation –ses parents voulant qu'elle soit dans la meilleure école- mais elle ne parlait pas couramment l'anglais et elle était sous sceau. Un petit sortilège de magie pas très recommandée fait par son père. La jeune fille avait réussit à négocier son retour en Angleterre pour la fin des vacances, soit disant pour dire au revoir. Après quoi elle finirait son année en France puis rentrerait en Grèce, dans la famille de son père. Une fois qu'ils furent tous d'accord, ils passèrent un très bon Noël, excellant dans l'art d'ignorer les choses importantes.

La serpentarde, un peu perdue avec tous ces changements, cherchait désespérément un cadeau pour Tom, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il aimerait, ou du moins, de ce que les garçons aiment. Elle paniquait dans le Poudlard Express, presque vide, réfléchissant à n'importe quoi, du moment que ça lui ferait plaisir. Mais le problème majeur, c'était qu'il allait sûrement recevoir pleins de présents de ses fanatiques sans cervelle. Elle s'énerva toute seule à la simple idée de le voir passer son Noël avec elles. C'était étrange, lorsqu'elle était loin de lui, la jalousie et l'envie d'être proche de lui la prenait et dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était fini : toute la manipulation lui revenait à la figure.

Elle eut un peu de mal à traîner sa lourde valise, pleine de tous les vêtements qu'on lui avait offert. Surtout avec toute la neige. Mais cette couche blanche valait bien ça. Elle déambulait dans Pré-au-Lard, désert quand soudain, elle se stoppa devant une vitrine.

-C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La phrase lui avait échappé : elle avait trouvé son bonheur. Elle entra en trombe dans la boutique, faisant teinter la clochette et se fit assaillir par une vendeuse trop maquillée.

-Bonjour mademoiselle ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Vous avez choisi ?

Ce n'était humainement pas possible qu'elle eût choisi puisqu'elle venait juste d'entrer mais passons. Heureusement pour la vendeuse que les affiches existent. Astrea enleva la neige de son manteau d'un geste rapide et demanda, les joues rouges :

-Oui, ce serait pour l'affiche de dehors : l'histoire des pierres… J'en voudrais une, mais comment ça marche ?

-Oh, oh ! C'est pour offrir ? Votre petit ami ? Fanfaronna-t-elle. En vérité, c'est juste une histoire de nom et prénom. Comment s'appelle votre ami ?

La vendeuse était apparemment convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. La serpentarde aurait voulu la détromper, juste pour la contredire mais malheureusement, elle avait raison.

-Tom Riddle, marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

Avec un sourire entendu, la femme partit dans son arrière boutique avant de revenir avec une pierre, d'une couleur d'ailleurs extrêmement étonnante : noir. Elle la plaça dans la main de la française qui était bizarrement effrayée par cette sombre couleur. La jeune fille regardait la vendeuse, comme si c'était pour rire et qu'elle allait revenir avec une pierre rouge ou verte mais pas noire ! La femme, toujours très souriante, commença à expliquer les caractéristiques du caillou :

-C'est un onyx. Oh, ne vous fiez pas à sa couleur noire, cette pierre est tout aussi belle qu'une autre. Elle protège des énergies négatives…

-Ce serait possible d'en faire une gourmette ou je ne sais quoi ? Comme c'est pour un garçon, je…

La vendeuse sourit de plus belle et repartit dans le fond de sa boutique d'un pas joyeux. Après un assez long moment, elle revint avec un écrin noir, d'une taille vraiment minime. Elle passa derrière le comptoir et incita Astrea à s'avancer pour payer. Protéger des énergies négatives ? Tom en était une à lui tout seul…

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

-Ouvrez.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et attrapa la boite pour l'ouvrir d'un coup sec. A première vue, c'était une gourmette tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale mais les mailles n'étaient pas seulement faites d'argent : de l'onyx venait s'y entremêler. Comme c'était beau. Elle qui n'était pas une adepte des bijoux, ce truc-là l'impressionnait de part sa précision. Maintenant, restait à savoir s'il aimerait… A coup sûr, ça allait passer comme tous les autres cadeaux. Elle verrait bien. Elle sortit, heureuse, remerciant encore une fois la femme. Il était tôt et l'air frais lui lacerait le visage. Elle courut presque jusqu'au château et une fois la grande porte franchie, l'air chaud l'enveloppa d'une caresse réconfortante. Elle rentra dans sa salle commune et alla déposer ses affaires avant de revêtir son uniforme. Poudlard était plus ou moins vide et faibles étaient les chances de croiser des élèves. Tom n'était pas là, peut-être pas encore levé. Astrea rangea son cadeau dans sa poche avant de partir lire dans le grand fauteuil.

Après, lui semblerait-il une heure, la française aperçut enfin Tom, descendant de son dortoir. Son corps réagit tout seul, elle avança rapidement vers lui pour se retrouver en face, sans savoir quoi lui dire. La bouche entr'ouverte, elle ne savait que dire face à l'air un peu froid de son petit ami. Riddle savait qu'elle rentrait ce jour-là mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir, comme si elle avait disparue de sa vie, en si peu de jours. Il se força à sourire et elle fit de même. Cette attitude distante empêcha Astrea d'offrir son cadeau, elle attendrait.

-Heu…Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, Tom, arriva-t-elle à lâcher avec difficulté.

Il sourit un peu plus et se détourna d'elle en direction du canapé, l'incitant à le suivre ; ce qu'elle fit. Une fois installés, le silence continua pour finalement être rompu quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu…Passes de bonnes vacances ?  
-Et toi ? Répondit le préfet d'un ton platonique et glacé.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber au fond du sofa. Les retrouvailles ne pouvaient pas être pires : en quelques jours, ils s'étaient totalement éloignés pour redevenir de parfaits étrangers. La jeune fille tâta sa poche où le petit écrin logeait. Allait-il le refuser ? Peu importe… Elle partait dans six jours, pas le temps de tergiverser, il fallait agir cette fois-ci !

-Tom…Ca ne te fait rien de me voir ? Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé… Hasarda-t-elle.

Le silence qui suivit ces mots ne la rassura pas dans son inquiétude. Une boule se forma dans son ventre et elle se redressa, l'obligeant à répondre du regard. Il soupira et répondit :

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Astrea. On arrête là.

Oh non. La serpentarde se prit la réplique en pleine figure. Déjà ? Ca n'aura pas duré bien longtemps. Le choc était tellement inattendu qu'elle ne broncha pas. L'amertume, la colère, la sensation d'avoir été manipulée lui revint. Retour de flamme. Elle se leva d'un coup, furieuse.

-Alors voilà ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais : je punissais ces élèves pour tes petites affaires et maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?! Tu arrêtes quand tu veux ! Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça ?! Oh, tu en as peut-être eu assez que je te repousse…Conclut-elle ironiquement.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, pour cela, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Il se leva, presque collé contre elle et ses yeux sombres la regardaient misérablement. Il lui caressa la joue avant d'ajouter ces mots, closant la conversation.

-Tu n'es plus attrayante maintenant Astrea, j'en suis désolée. Tu m'es inutile.

Il partit, la laissant seule, à son indignation, à son amour non-réciproque et à ses tortures. Elle se laissa tomber dans le sofa, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée. Une larme perla à son œil gauche, puis une autre jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi humiliée, blessée dans son ego. Traiter les gens d'une telle façon est horrible, impardonnable. Surtout les gens qui vous aiment éperdument… C'était des larmes de rage. Tom était quelqu'un d'égoïste, manipulateur et sardonique mais tellement seul. Bien qu'il s'en fiche ; il n'avait aucunement besoin des autres. Il n'avait aucunement besoin d'elle. Astrea sortit le cadeau de sa poche, l'examina et le balança méchamment devant elle. Il retomba pathétiquement contre la pierre du mur pour terminer sa course à ses pieds. Elle meurtrissait ses yeux à les frotter comme une forcenée. Ne pas pleurer, ça ne sert à rien. Il n'aime pas ça.

_Joyeux Noël, Astrea._

Tom marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château. Il n'avait croisé qu'un élève de poufsouffle qui s'était détourné en le voyant. Voilà ce qu'il avait toujours inspiré : la peur, le respect, l'envie, la jalousie…L'amour peut-être. Peut-être mais pas forcément sincère. Cette fille allait s'en remettre et quand bien même, elle mourra bientôt. Il n'était pas du tout craintif vis-à-vis de ce dont elle savait. Personne à qui se confier : elle l'aimait.

L'aimait-elle ?

Elle ne lui avait jamais réellement dit. De toute façon, c'était fini et cette expérience avait été enrichissante : son pouvoir était encore plus grand. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait mal. Malade ? Sûrement, cela irait mieux plus tard. Il resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Que faisait-elle ? Pleurer sans doute… Comme elles le font toutes…

La française, s'étant quelque peu ressaisit, ne voulait pas abandonner ! Enfin…Là n'était pas la question. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, juste une fois, et lui offrir son présent par la même occasion. Sa réaction ? Elle s'en fichait ! Tom devait l'avoir entendu avant sa mort.

Oui.

C'était important.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre.

Traaaaaces ... !


	9. Acte 9

**Note **: aah ! C'est la fin ! Noooon ... Et si ! Bref, donc, oui c'est l'Acte final de ma petite histoire. Même si ça a été écris il y a longtemps maintenant, j'suis nostalgique de terminé ce OC/TR ... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Enjoy !

**Acte 9 et scène finale.**

Astrea avait bien réfléchis à comment s'y prendrait-elle. Le malheur était que des tonnes de scénarios pouvaient s'envisager et n'importe quoi était en droit de troubler le moment. Advienne que pourra, il faut déjà fixer le « rendez-vous ». Ce sera le trente-et-un décembre, jour de son départ et de son anniversaire… Ce sera court et bref. Peut-être trop froid ? Elle était comme cela, pour elle, il y avait tout son cœur là-dedans… Elle fit ses valises, qui rentraient en une seule. Merci la magie. La jeune fille regarda tristement son dortoir. Elle aurait dû en profiter davantage, même si elle ne parlait à personne. Essayer. La seule chose qu'elle avait su faire c'était de rester dans son monde. Des regrets… C'était beau ! Pathétique. Elle secoua la tête et descendit dans la salle commune. Cette pièce où elle s'était réfugiée un si bon nombre de fois, où elle avait eu pas mal de problèmes aussi mais étrangement, il n'y avait que les bons moments qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Ces câlins avec Tom… Maintenant, elle en était sûre, elle avait été heureuse et l'amertume faisait mal. L'envie de rester ici ne manquait pas mais il lui fallait voir d'autres endroits.

Les couloirs. Oh, le temps qu'on y passe est énorme aussi ! Mais on ne s'en rend pas bien compte. Comment quelque chose d'aussi commun que de marcher dans un couloir pouvait devenir aussi insupportable ? Nostalgie soudaine. Elle ne devrait pas en avoir, rien ne s'était passé ici…Mis à part son adolescence… Les souvenirs lui manquaient, peu de jours lui revinrent et cet oubli l'énervait. Les moments, même les plus anodins devraient rester gravés dans notre esprit. C'était idiot. Ne pas réaliser combien on est chanceux d'être en vie. La vie vaut la peine. Quelques fois. Elle continua sa route pour remonter dans le hall et aller s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle. Le temps passait vite à regarder les banderoles aux couleurs des quatre maisons, à scruter les mouvements des flammes dans les torches et les bougies.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Astrea sortit enfin. Elle intercepta le concierge et lui demanda gentiment de l'amener chez le directeur –pour lui ouvrir le passage. Elle avait ordre de passer le voir, histoire de dire au revoir, bonne chance et tous ces mots apparemment normaux et sympathiques. La route fut courte et la voilà déjà à frapper à la lourde porte de chêne massif. Après le « entrez » fermement formulé, elle entra timidement. Monsieur Dippet et Albus Dumbledore étaient présents. Elle s'entendait assez bien avec les adultes, écoutant leurs paroles souvent sages et réfléchis. Bien qu'à ses yeux, elle ne leur avait pas assez parlé… Comme à tous.

-Ah ! Miss Xenos ! Venez-vous asseoir ! L'invita le directeur.

Elle s'exécuta, souriant faiblement mais sincèrement. Elle avait été mise au courant que ses parents avait envoyé un hibou explicatif à monsieur Dippet et le corps enseignant avait été mis au parfum. Ses deux aînés s'assirent à leur tour, un sourire bienveillant éclairait le visage du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal tandis que l'autre parraissait désolé. Un thé lui fut proposé mais elle déclina l'offre. Ce n'était pas la boisson qu'elle préférait.

-Quel dommage que vous deviez repartir en France, commença Dippet, il est très regrettable qu'une élève motivée comme vous nous quitte mais vu les circonstances, je comprends le choix de votre famille…

Par « motivée », il devait sûrement entendre qu'elle faisait de son mieux parce que ses notes en quelques matières étaient plus que basses…

-Moi aussi je trouve ça dommage, monsieur. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'aime bien cette école et je vous remercie de m'y avoir accueillie. Malgré ma maladie.

-Mais enfin, c'est normal, n'est-ce-pas Albus ?

Ledit Albus étira son sourire sympathique et débordant de bons sentiments. Cependant, ces yeux d'un bleu très clair, souvent malicieux, reflétaient une légère tristesse. Quoique ce fût normal, cette fille allait bientôt mourir.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai encore deux trois choses à voir…  
-Oh bien sûr. Nous voulions juste te souhaiter bonne chance.

Ils se levèrent en même temps et les deux hommes raccompagnèrent la jeune fille jusqu'à la porte.

-Merci, dit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier circulaire.

La prochaine destination d'Astrea était le parc, par chance, il faisait très beau aujourd'hui et la neige fondait petit à petit. On ne se serait pas cru en hiver si l'herbe n'était pas encore recouverte de son manteau blanc. Elle alla s'asseoir près de l'arbre centenaire, sur sa valise. Le parc, endroit le plus beau de tout Poudlard, c'était sûr ! Du moins pour elle. Le lac brillait au soleil et le poulpe en semblait ravi. Tout cela allait disparaitre. Mais après tout, peut-être que Beaux-Bâtons était aussi une école très belle. Elle en doutait : pas autant que celle-ci… C'était juste symbolique. L'envie de pleurer la prit une nouvelle fois mais elle serra les dents et pensa rapidement à autre chose. Au moins, elle reverrait la France et la Grèce, ces deux pays qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Ainsi que ses grands-parents paternels, des gens formidables. Oui, ça allait bien se passer…

Il était maintenant seize heures trente. Tom la rejoignait à la sortie de Pré-au-lard à dix-sept heures, côté gare. En espérant qu'il ait lu son petit mot et qu'il fasse l'effort de venir. Elle débuta sa marche jusqu'au village sorcier et arriva en avance. Elle l'attendit quelques minutes, assise sur sa valise, le menton dans ses paumes. Elle se redressa dès qu'elle l'aperçût, son air fermé et ennuyé ne lui disait rien de bon mais courage, c'était la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'elle le verrait, qu'elle lui parlerait, qu'elle le toucherait peut-être. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il la salua d'un lent mouvement de tête. Astrea soupira et planta ses yeux dans les siens, déterminée.

-Merci d'être venu, Tom. Ca ne va pas être long, ne t'inquiète pas… Commença-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ici, et que fais-tu avec cette valise ? La coupa-t-il.

Effectivement, cette valise avait piqué la curiosité du jeune homme. La rentrée était après demain… Pas qu'il s'en inquiète mais c'était le genre de personne à vouloir savoir. Sait-on jamais, toute information peut devenir intéressante. Son cœur se serra aussi mais il mit cela sur le compte de sa pseudo-maladie. Vivement que ça finisse.

-C'est ce dont je voulais te parler. Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait, quoi que je dise.

Elle s'arrêta, attendant un signe positif ; il maugréa un léger « oui ».

-Bien alors… Pour commencer, je vais répondre à ta question : je m'en vais –elle leva la main pour l'empêcher de répondre. Mes parents ont décidés de me faire transférer à Beaux-Bâtons pour finir mon année, afin que je sois près d'eux. Après quoi, je rentrerai en Grèce pour cette fois, comme tu le sais si bien, finir mes jours. Mais je ne t'ai pas fais venir pour ça, tu t'en doutes bien.

Elle stoppa son monologue, rassemblant ses idées, choisissant ses mots mais tout s'embrouillait. Ce qu'elle avait prévu partait en fumée et ses yeux piquaient. Tom, quant à lui, était quelque peu surpris pour ne pas dire abasourdi. La mort de cette fille, qu'il avait apprise de lui-même, qu'il lui avait annoncée, ne lui avait jamais parue si réelle. Cela lui rappelait la nuit qu'ils avaient « passée » ensemble, lors de son refus. Son cœur l'énervait à marcher anormalement et des pensées plus qu'égoïstes submergeaient son esprit comme « pars et emporte tes maux avec toi, je n'aime pas l'influence que tu as sur moi, toi, une fille si insignifiante ! ». Entre autres. Il fut interrompu par Astrea, qui reprenait sa litanie.

-Je t'aime Tom. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis et bien que tu t'en doutes, je voulais que tu l'entendes avant que je ne parte. Je sais bien que cela ne te fait rien, que tu te fiches de moi, que je te suis inutile comme tu me l'as si bien dis mais… Peu importe, je-

L'écrin qui était dans sa poche lui revint en mémoire. Elle le sortit, l'ouvrit rapidement avant de le refermer et de le tendre à son interlocuteur. Il mit un temps avant de le prendre.

-L'ouvre pas tout de suite! Quand je suis revenue l'autre jour, même si je savais que tu te servais de moi, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait s'arrêter. Quoiqu'il en soit je devais te donner ça. Je sais pas si t'aimeras. Moi, je n'en ai aucune utilité…

Elle se baffa mentalement : ce n'était pas vraiment le ton qu'elle voulait prendre ! Ca n'allait pas passer si elle faisait l'ennuyée, elle aussi.

-Et…Surtout je voulais te remercier pour…Tout ce que tu m'as…

Les mots sortaient mal, c'était la partie la plus difficile. Mais elle continuait à le fixer, de toute façon, elle ne le verrait plus après… Elle se dégoutait à voir cela presque comme un soulagement à cet instant.

-Sincèrement, je t'ai toujours détesté, même avant de t'avoir parlé. Tu étais tout ce que je n'étais pas et après, tu m'as enlevé ma vie. Mais au final, tu n'y es pour rien et réagir de cette façon ne me rend pas fière. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Même si tu jouais la comédie, rien ne m'a rendu plus heureuse…

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Là, elle ne savait plus trop quoi ajouter : elle n'allait pas lui dire merci trente six milles fois même si l'envie était là.

-Tu peux dire quelque chose, tu sais…Articula-t-elle.

-Idiote.

Ces yeux, noirs et impitoyables la jaugeait d'un tel air… Elle ne saurait le décrire mais elle se sentait mal. A la fois, elle était très en colère. Quelle odieuse personne il était ! Mais elle l'aimait. Malheureusement. Combien de fois pourra-t-elle se maudire pour cela ? L'échange visuel se prolongeait et à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, Tom sourit faiblement avant de s'approcher doucement. Apeurée par cette expression plus qu'étrange, elle recula. Après tout, Riddle était quelqu'un de pragmatique. Le préfet soupira et s'arrêta à la réaction d'Astrea.

-C'est bon, je ne vais rien te faire… Du peu que je te connaisse, tu as toujours été comme ça, craintive et maladivement stressée, sans aucune confiance en toi. Ce sont les plus simples à manipuler ceux-là, ricana-t-il doucement. Mais étrangement, tu ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça…

Tom allait continuer mais un sentiment de fierté et de supériorité l'envahit, se remémorant ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit précédemment. Une belle déclaration d'amour. Il avait gagné. Son sourire s'étira, le même que lorsqu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Une fierté malsaine et possessive. Il lui attrapa le poignet avant de l'embrasser durement et de la repousser sous son regard incrédule.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ?! S'énerva-t-elle, déroutée.

-Un petit cadeau d'adieu, tu comprends… Ce serait tellement dommage que l'on se quitte sur une mauvaise note, non ?

-T'es horrible !

Il sourit de plus belle, une lueur méchante dans le regard.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Horrible, oui, c'était le mot parfait. L'envie de lui sauter au coup refit surface. La française serra les poings mais Tom continua sur sa lancée, les chevilles qui enflaient :

-Je conçois que tu puisses être en colère mais comprends-moi… Pourquoi resterais-je avec une fille qui ne me sert plus à rien ? Et puis, tu prétends m'aimer mais tu ne te donnais pas totalement à moi, autant mentalement que physiquement…

C'en fut trop pour Astrea. Ses limites largement dépassées, elle le frappa dans le bras. Un coup bien faible… Mais elle continuait, s'acharnant inutilement sur le jeune homme qui ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, ne sentant quasiment rien. Il souriait toujours, extrêmement content de sa supériorité évidente en tous points. Mais les paroles qu'il avait prononcées précédemment l'énervaient un peu. C'était de l'insatisfaction mal placée… Qu'elle s'en aille, son cœur n'allait pas bien. Même si le sentiment d'allégresse avait caché tout cela. Il la regardait, s'épuiser pour finalement serrer fortement sa cape et la secouer tout doucement, à un rythme très lent. Son organe vital se serra encore plus à cette vision plus que misérable. Il allait s'accorder un écart de conduite pour tirer un trait sur cela plus tard. Bien, la promesse était faite. Tom enserra doucement la jeune fille, sans appuyer, s'attendant à une réaction vive et qu'elle le repousse mais rien. Elle semblait pleurer mais ses épaules ne tremblaient pas et elle n'émettait aucun bruit. En revanche, elle passa ses bras dans son dos pour attacher ses mains au creux de ses reins. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger. Oh, elle le haïssait si fort ! Et c'était réciproque.

Astrea l'aimait mais n'y a-t-il pas presque rien entre l'amour et la haine ? Oui, rien du tout… Ses réactions étaient tellement contradictoires, stupides et illogiques qu'elle se fatiguait à essayer de leur trouver un sens. Alors qu'elles n'en avaient pas ! C'était évident, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Elle aurait aimé dire « amour » mais non, il ne pouvait pas aimer. Après cette petite discussion, sa haine était si forte qu'elle ne voyait plus rien de bien en lui mais une partie d'elle ne voulait s'en décrocher. A son grand damne. Il avait raison, elle était facile à manipuler. Tom ne l'aimait pas, il se le répétait sans cesse. Qu'est-ce qu'aimer ? Rien, un sentiment inutile et repoussant qui vous fait agir comme des idiots… C'était ses hormones, scientifiquement prouvé ! Il la repoussa lentement, la forçant à le regarder et fut surpris de la froideur de ses prunelles. Bien qu'une fût forcément inexpressive et normalement noire mais même, il n'aimait pas trop cela. La française se retourna, toujours proche de lui et éleva sa valise, la débarrassant de la neige dont ses roues étaient enduites.

-Le train va arriver, je dois y aller. Merci d'être venu.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et avança rapidement en direction de la gare. Le vent soufflait fort et l'agaçait en sifflant à ses oreilles de la sorte. Elle mit quelques minutes à arriver et s'abrita sous le préau dont les rails étaient privilégiés à cet endroit. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et soupira. C'aurait pu être pire. Elle s'étonnait à être optimiste : c'est vrai, d'habitude, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle regarda un peu aux alentours et son cœur fit un –désagréable- bond lorsqu'elle vit Riddle arriver rapidement vers elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire, Riddle ?

Le nom était revenu : elle voulait marquer que malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle lui en voulait. C'était fini. Même si son cœur n'était pas entièrement d'accord. En parlant, elle avait continué à regarder devant elle et il se plaça à ses côtés, regardant dans la même direction. Il lui sortit sa main de sa poche et la força à la serrer. Il n'allait pas bien ou quoi ? S'il espérait se racheter ou…Non, impossible, ce n'était pas son genre. Rien n'était son genre en ce moment ! Astrea ne savait quoi penser… Le train arriva rapidement dans un bruit sourd et les portes s'ouvrirent. Une cloche teinta. La française tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

-Cette fois, c'est terminé…Souffla-t-elle. Je dois y aller…

Il l'attira contre lui pour un baiser trop tendre au goût de la jeune fille. Le problème avec les gens qui mentent, c'est qu'on ne sait plus quand ils disent la vérité… Avait-il une double personnalité ? Schizophrénie ? Ce n'était plus la question… Elle prit sa valise et entra dans l'embrasure de la porte du train avant de se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme cela alors elle déstressa et lui sourit. Sincèrement. Elle oublia ce qu'il venait de se passer avant et se concentra sur le dernier moment. Il ne lui rendit pas. Il n'y arrivait pas et son esprit se battait contre son cœur. Elle allait prononcer ses dernières paroles. A Tom.

-Je t'aime, Tom. Sincèrement. J'ai été heureuse de te connaître et j'espère que toi, tu auras une vie bien.

L'air de Riddle ne changea que très peu, un peu surpris, il la regarda intensément mais fidèle à lui-même, on n'y lisait que de l'indifférence. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la porte se referma. Voyant ce que s'apprêtait à faire le garçon, Astrea ne put s'empêcher de taper à la vitre. Quelle chance folle ! Il allait lui répondre quelque chose ! Les moteurs se mirent en marche et le train démarra doucement. Un doux supplice. Peu à peu, son premier amour s'éloignât dans le blizzard. Enfin, c'était fini. Elle soupira en appuyant son front contre la vitre et laissa ses larmes couler. Son cœur allait si mal.

La jeune fille arriva à bon port, chaleureusement accueillie. Le contact entre les deux jeunes ne se fit pas alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien s'envoyer des hiboux. Mais non, l'ex-serpentarde s'était résignée et lui, n'en voyait aucunement l'utilité. Cependant, elle envoya une lettre rapide mais concise sur une pseudo-explication à Malfoy, histoire de paraître polie. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été son unique ami ?

Astrea Xenos finit son année à Beaux-Bâtons et partit pour la Grèce, comme convenu. De toute façon, la France n'était plus un endroit sûr avec la guerre mondiale. Elle mourut une nuit d'hiver, juste entre Noël et le nouvel an. Seule chez elle alors que ses parents étaient sortis manger chez les grands-parents. Les victimes de l'œil de Cronos ne ressentaient aucun symptôme avant de mourir, c'est comme s'ils s'endormaient. Pour l'éternité. Elle fut incinérée et ses cendres jetées dans la Méditerranée. Ainsi finit-elle.

Tom Riddle, comme nous le savons tous, devint Lord Voldemort. Après le départ d'Astrea, il tua une jeune fille à Poudlard, avec l'aide du basilic puis son Moldu de père. Il décrocha ses Aspics avec brio et partit à la conquête de nouveaux pouvoirs. Il divisa son âme pour finalement devenir puissant et impitoyable. Tom Riddle était définitivement mort. Il avait approché de trop près ce sentiment qu'est l'amour et s'y était brûlé les ailes. On ne peut pas dire qu'il avait aimé cette fille puisque la personne en elle-même n'en est pas vraiment capable mais il s'en est approché, cela est vrai. Oh et la gourmette. Il ne l'a jamais mise mais il la gardait sur lui. A présent, qui sait s'il ne l'a sûrement pas perdue ou jetée ? Avec une âme déchirée, peu importe le cadeau d'une ancienne camarade d'école, morte il y a bien longtemps…

_Le rideau tombe, fin de la comédie._

_La représentation est finie._

* * *

_Fin._ Alors, alors, alors ? J'ai besoin d'un ultime avis ! Un au revoir ! ... Bon ok, un petit commentaire suffira... Je reviendrai pour un slash HP/? . J'espère. Je sais pas encore. Merci d'avoir lu, encore merci, merci !  
**A bientôt !**


End file.
